Resurrected Our Thoughts
by J. Maria
Summary: Snippets of the Resurrected 'verse focusing on the interactions of the extended Winchester family. Written with the song challenge prompt.  BtVS&Angel&SPN&Glee&The Labyrinth&Dark-Hunters&Charmed x-over.
1. Damnedest Thing

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), White Lighters (Spelling) or Slayers (Whedon) & sundry others. I do own Sheyle and Malachi, along with Hanks name change to Henrik  
Summary: Ten snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words:  
A/N: So this was the third and final ten songs on random set that I wrote. (Actually, this came first, then the Mari set, then the Tea 'verse set, but whatever.) Between the time I wrote them and the time I went back to edit them, I somehow deleted the actual playlist I'd saved so I could go back and write down the song info. This first bit is all about the OC's in Henrik (Hank Summers) and Jaylin (Joyce Summers) lives.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Damnedest Thing

Sheyle stared at him in complete disbelief. How could the sweet bumbling man she'd mistaken for just another clueless civilian be a deadly killer? Of course, it was the eyes. His eyes were gorgeous. Damn him.

Henrik would have a field day with this one when she told him. And she was gonna have to. As long as he didn't make her tell Otto. That was one scary son of a bitch she wouldn't have wanted to meet up with in a dark alley, even if they were playing for the same team.

"Malachi is your name?"

"Yes."

"And you're - what are you?"

"I'm not a threat."

"No, you just know about the baddies in the world, but you're not a threat to me or my - _Henrik_?"

"The man thinks of you as a daughter."

"I know that! Jerk."

"And he's a Dark-Hunter."

"He's _my_ Dark-Hunter. And I swore an oath to keep him safe. Nothing - not even a hot otherworldly guy - is going to make me give up his secrets."

"I know all of his secrets, Sheyle. You're not _giving_ me anything."


	2. Long Story Short

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke) or Slayers (Whedon) & sundry others. Nor do I own Harry Freakin Potter (J.K. owns the books & movies, Team Starkid owns the Musical & its sequel.)  
Summary: Ten snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 200  
A/N: The prompt song for this one is _Harry Freakin Potter_, from _A Very Potter Sequel._ The song was written by Darren Criss who is, funnily enough now on Glee as Blaine. I love when my fandoms collide.  
And also, a little bit of the convo I had with my 17yr old niece and her boyfriend (but that was about Twilight, not HP) while we waiting for DH,pt 1 to start.  
A/N2: Also? Begging for requests for this year's B.I.C. Challenge. Check the top of my profile for more info.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Long Story Short

"I swear to the Powers that Be, if you spoil me Dawn, I'll gut you!"

"Oh, come on, Wiki it already, Cassie!"

"No! And I don't even know what that means."

"Trust me it ends weirder than we thought."

"Make her stop, Dean!" Cassie cried.

"First off, he can't _make_ me do anything, and for the record, you're not his little sister. Asking Faith or Ash would work better than Dean freakin' Winchester."

Dean glanced over at Adam, who was frowning as well.

"You know what the hell they're squawking about?"

"No."

"Chicks are damn annoying."

_"Oh, my god do not make me throttle you Dawn! If you spoil the last three Harry Potter books for me, I will end you,"_ Cassie snapped.

"They're fighting over that lameass witchy book again?" Dean muttered.

_"What_ did you _say_?"

Dean jerked around by the force of Dawn's hand. He glared at the brunette who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Harry freakin' Potter is the best book series ever and if you ever besmirch him again, I'll did what Molly Weasley did to Bellatrix on your ass!"

"Oh my god, Summers! That's it!" Cassie yelled, hitting her with a pillow.


	3. Pull All My Hair Out

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke) or Slayers (Whedon) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 177  
A/N: The song is Wouldn't Change a Thing by Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas, which explains why they're bickering.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Pull All My Hair Out

"Damn it, Cassie! Would you slow down for two minutes?"

"I'm sorry, were you addressing me or _Dawn_, because it was her _ass_ you were staring at for the last fifteen minutes, Milligan!" Cassie spun around to face him, throwing Adam off balance. Just for a second.

"Yeah, because it pisses _Dean_ off. You're _psychic_, you should know that by now!"

"I don't know any such thing. You _like_ that she flirts back with you to annoy him. And she likes that you're warming up to her."

"Cassie. I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that my dad is the reason my mom is dead, and that I'm stuck living with my brothers because I'm too damn weak on my own. I don't need you having a freak out on me because you think I like Dawn more than I like you!"

"And you don't?" Cassie worried her bottom lip, which just irritated him even more than her insecurities.

"Damn it, Cassie, you know I don't," Adam shook his head angrily and stalked off.


	4. High Priced

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke) or Slayers (Whedon) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 134  
A/N: Because Bela is by no means necessarily conquered.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
High Priced

"There is no way in hell that bitch is still alive!" Dean seethed.

"There is when her bio-daddy is a chaos mage and her bio-momma is the leader of the world's largest crime syndicate."

"How in the hell -"

"Dawn _just said how_, Dean!"

"Aww, Dean. A girl would think you didn't think fondly of her," Bela pouted, blinking coyly at him.

"Uh, 'scuse me, don't do that again. I'm feeling violent," Dawn glared at her.

"Violently ill?" Bela smirked.

"No, just violent," Dawn narrowed her eyes. "I thought I told you to get gone when you were bleeding on my hotel bed."

"Kinky," Dean muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"No, it wasn't. I so do not do blood play or high class hookers," Dawn rolled her eyes. "What do you want now, Spawn of Chaos?"


	5. Got Me Lookin' So Crazy

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers (Whedon), Goblins (Henson), or Gleeks (Murphy) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 208  
A/N: I think this was inspired by the high drama factor of Glee lately. And I figured out who Samantha Finn's love interest is. Yay. Only took six months for it to hit me.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Got Me Lookin' So Crazy

"Bela wants you to do _what_?"

"She doesn't want _me_ to do anything. She wants Puck to get Rachel to beg her mom to beg her dad for a favor," Dawn threw her shoe against the dresser.

"Wait - what?" Vi shook her head

"Okay, so Rachel, the girl the baby Winchester boy is lusting after -"

"The girl who got wished away?"

"Yeah, her. She's really the daughter of Sarah -"

"The fantasy writer?"

"Yup, and Daddy is none other than Goblin king Jareth. She was raised by Hoggle, an old friend of Sarah's from Jareth's realm. He and his lover _bargained_ with the King to become human and raise his child Earthside."

"Doesn't she have two dads?" Vi's nose scrunched up.

"Oh, but it gets crazier. Sarah magically _forgot_ her pregnancy and Hoggle's bargain for them to become human, so she's _just_ finding out about her daughter now and she's totally pissed."

"Bela or Sarah?"

"Both, because that bitch Ruby reneged on their deal to give Bela the intro, and Sarah's so pissed at Jareth over keeping Rachel hidden from her that she might never voluntarily talk to him again even though she's madly in love with him."

"Wow. Love sucks. Remind me not to fall in it."


	6. Brand New

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Slayers (Whedon) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 152  
A/N: You didn't think I was going to tell you so soon? For shame!

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Brand New

Samantha Finn's heart was not ready to love again. Her life had to be about her son now. It had been since she'd found out she was pregnant. He was all that mattered. But she knew she couldn't do it alone, and turning to Graham had been her only option. Correction, turning to _Buffy and Graham_ had been the only option.

She'd done damage to the demon community, so she wasn't safe by any means just because she quit. It was asking a lot from them, she knew, but both had welcomed her with open arms. And yes, it hurt to see them so happy where Riley and she - or Riley and Buffy for that matter - had failed. But it gave her hope that one day she might find that for herself. She just hadn't imagined she would find it under that very same roof or so soon again in his arms.


	7. So Much

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers (Whedon), or Gleeks (Murphy) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 200  
A/N: Set before the final part of 'You Were Never a Son of Mine.'

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
So Much

"I'm not working on a car with them," Sam frowned at Dawn.

"Yes, you are or else I'm going to climb up you and beat you over the head repeatedly," Dawn crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I'm not going in a garage with any of them either," Adam coughed, looking away when Dawn's glare landed on him.

"Idiots say what now?" Dawn demanded.

"Look, Twiggy, they don't want to -" Dean started towards her.

"Did anyone ask you, Winchester Matriarch? No, so shut your trap," Dawn snapped. She heard the youngest Winchester male shift behind her, and turned to level the glare on him next. "What about you Motard, you got any wise-assery to add?"

"What did she just call me?" Puck's head jerked up from where it had been studying his feet.

"You four Neanderthals are going to bond over something. Or so help me God I will hog-tie you all up in the damned garage and force you to escape to survive!" Dawn cried, her arm jerking out in the direction of the garage.

"She's a little bloodthirsty," Rachel murmured as the boys started off.

"She's not a morning person," Cassie shrugged. "Coffee'll work it's wonders in about three seconds."


	8. Everything I Touch Turns Into  Goo?

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke) or Slayers (Whedon) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 218  
A/N: Kind of inspired by the season six episode 'Weekend at Bobby's'. And apparently Vi's hunting with them temporarily. I was wondering when she was gonna show up. (She normally does)

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Everything I Touch Turns Into - Goo?

"Well, that went well, don't you think?"

Dawn rolled her eyes as she wiped at the goo coating her brand new jacket.

"At least we have all our body parts. Yay us!" Vi grinned.

"Why are you so damn perky?" Dean grumbled

"Once again, we have all our body parts -"

"And she ducked the goo," Adam pointed out, swiping at the goo hanging from his nose.

"I _told_ you it would explode," Vi shrugged. "It's not _my_ fault you chose not to listen. Again."

"She's perky because now I owe her ten bucks," Dawn muttered.

"Why - I don't even want to know!" Dean shook his head and raised his hands in defeat.

"Because she said it would set itself on fire when it died and I chose exploding in goo," Vi grinned, happily goo-free and ignoring Dean.

"Do you guys do this all the time?" Adam frowned. "Just hope that shit doesn't bite you on the ass?"

"I'm sorry, are you just joining the Winchesters' Grimm here, Adam? Your brothers have flying by the seat of their pants patented and perfected to a near science," Dawn grinned for the first time since the demon had expolded.

"Hey. We research," Sam protested.

"No, you get Dean to call poor Bobby who researches for your slacker asses."


	9. Not Pretending

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers (Whedon) or Gleeks (Murphy) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 213  
A/N: Mushy. I can't help it. But Dawn is _fiercely_ mushy.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Not Pretending

"You must be really proud of what your brother accomplished," Dawn grinned gown at the pretty little baby girl in the hospital nursery.

"Which part? The 'making a kid without any thought like his brother and his old man', or the singing shit?" Dean said gruffly, catching sight of Ben in the hall with Puck, Adam and Sam.

"Do _not_ say that to his face, Dean Winchester, or I will skin you alive! Puck has grown up a lot in the past few months because of you guys, the baby, Quinn, and Rachel's heritage. Don't act all pot callin' the kettle, Dean," Dawn smacked his arm repeatedly.

"Like I had anything to do with that," Dean shrugged her off, glancing back at the baby girl. "And the kid's got his mom still, you don't need to play Mama Bear over him."

"I can do what I want," Dawn huffed. "And don't try and get me off-topic here. You stayed near Lima when I asked. You stayed here when Adam needed stability and Cassie needed to go back to school."

"Don't throw that on my shoulders, Dawn. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Yes -"

"Do you honestly think I would have done it if it hadn't been _you_ doing the asking?"


	10. Kiss Your Forehead

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or Goblins (Henson) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 185  
A/N: Because I was obviously channeling Rachel for some reason here.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Kiss Your Forehead

Rachel's summer had been crazy. Beth, Puck and Quinn's daughter, was now her new little sister. Puck had found three older brothers who were showing him the 'family business'. Adam and Cassie were teaching her about hunting. Dawn was connecting her to other girls her age who actually wanted to be her facebook friends. Vi was teaching her about her own heritage. Faith was trying to mentor her in being a not-so-good girl. Dean and Sam were acting like they were her big brothers, and tried to shield her from Faith's influence. And she had her mother - _finally_.

Not that she didn't love her fathers - her gay fathers, not her Goblin King father - still unconditionally. But a mother was so very different, wasn't it?

And then there was Puck.

Puck who had come running to _her_ rescue, leading the charge or very nearly anyway. Puck, who had offered himself up to become a goblin in her stead if her father would only release her back to her family.

Puck, who now wanted more when all he'd wanted before was an easy score.


	11. Simple Rules

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or Goblins (Henson) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (additional) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 229  
Song: Wishes - Super chick (3:32)  
A/N: Writer's block is a bitch, and it's been making _me_ it's bitch for the last oh, two weeks. So, I'm continuing here, with more snippets of the Rv, mainly because its a timed challenge, and I really don't have to think that hard because of the time constraint.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Simple Rules

Quinn wasn't sure why she'd made that stupid wish in the first place. Maybe it was just the sight of Rachel being surrounded and protected by Finn and Puck that made her do it. Maybe it was a crazy pregnancy thing. Or maybe it was that dream she'd had the night before with the creepy good looking man in too tight pants whispering something about moon cycles and seventeen years' time. And an heir.

Whatever, she'd wished Berry away, and now everyone was fawning over her. Her mom and two dads were bickering in the background about something, but honestly, Quinn wasn't paying all that much attention.

"I get it, the wishing away part," the tall brunette woman who'd come here with Puck's half-brother said suddenly. "You were feeling left out, right?"

"I'm the size of a small whale," Quinn looked down. "Of course I'm left out."

"And she's the center of attention. But Quinn, you've got to remember two simple rules now that you're connected to the Winchesters and me."

"What two rules?" Quinn frowned at her, not really following her.

"Number one's easy - don't die, of course," she rolled her eyes to Dean. "Not that _they_ ever follow it, the jerks. Number two - no matter how fucked up the 'sitch is - you _never_ make a W."

"A w?"

"A wish. Never. Okay?"

"I guess."


	12. Set 'Em Up to Knock 'Em Down

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Doctor's Companions (Davies), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or Goblins (Henson) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (additional) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 136  
Song: Starstrukk - 3oh!3 feat. Katie Perry (3:22)  
A/N: So my computer decided to just _die_ on me again. And I freaked, thinking I lost everything except my old html files that had already been published. I have a bad feeling I'm gonna have to break down and buy a new/refurbished computer. *headdesk*  
Also - timelines are fluid. And jumbled, like my brain.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Set 'Em Up to Knock 'Em Down

Jenny frowned at the sandy blonde haired man who was gaping at the Rachel girl they'd all had to go rescue from a goblin king. She wasn't quite sure why her father was here in Lima, or why she and Donna had been summoned here, but those thoughts seemed to slip her mind as she stared at the handsome young man standing beside Rachels mother Sarah.

"Who are you?"

"Sarah's half-brother Toby, who are you?" The young man frowned at her.

"The Doctor's daughter, Jenny. And you needn't take that attitude with me, I'm not the one who kidnapped your niece," Jenny snapped back.

"Sarah doesn't have a daughter," Toby's frown deepened.

"Apparently you missed a step sixteen years ago," Jenny snorted back, turning away from the rude Toby and avoiding that look in Donna's eyes.


	13. Found and Floundering

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or Goblins (Henson) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (additional) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 162  
Song: You Found Me - The Fray (4:03)  
A/N: There is a more devious reason as to why Rachel and Sarah are blaming Jareth - not that they know that but whatever.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Found and Floundering

Rachel couldn't stop staring at her mother. It was disturbing. She had a mother. Intellectually, she knew this all. She'd always known she'd had a mother.

She just didn't know her fathers' weren't really her fathers. At all. That took her more than a few minutes to recover from. Her head was between her knees as she tried to take it all in.

"I used the form he now wears the night you were made, Rachel," the crooning voice of her Goblin father seemed to waft over her.

"Step off her, bro," Noah's voice cut in, and she felt him moving in closer to her side. When had Noah gotten there? She'd been out on the porch by herself. Hadn't she?

"I am the king of all Goblins. Do you think a pathetic human such as yourself frightens me, _boy_?" Jareth snapped back.

"Aren't _I _part pathetic human as well? Isn't that what my mother is?" Rachel took comfort in Noah's grip.


	14. Cutting the Ties that Bind

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or Goblins (Henson) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (additional) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 157  
Song: Ten Days - Missy Higgins (3:50)  
A/N: A bit more of a hint as to why Rachel was hidden.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Cutting the Ties that Bind

There were decent reasons as to why the child had been hidden - not that they were going to tell her that. Or her father for that matter, mainly because their heads would roll. Jareth was needed on his throne, and his heir Toby was needed firmly in the mortal realms. Sarah Williams was just a distraction to both lover and brother. And oddly enough, she was the reason for it all.

Which was why Lilith had arranged for Ruby to persuade Hoggle to push for the deal. You had to be blind to not see that even Hoggle's adoration of the mortal woman would be a big enough deterrent for him to betray her trust that way. But of course, he and the rest of them had forgotten it - had forgotten the hybrid infant's importance in the whole scheme.

Rachel was the one who could bring the world to its knees with one note alone.


	15. Heaven Help Me

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or Goblins (Henson) & sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (additional) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 171  
Song: Like a Prayer - Rufio (3:49)  
A/N: I love the Glee cover of this song almost as much as this cover.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Heaven Help Me

"So you just thought that inheriting a whole bunch of misfits was a good idea, Dawn?"

"Seems to be working for you, Buffy," Dawn rolled her eyes at the phone. "Willow find anything else out about this whole 'bring out your dead' thing?"

"No. Which means I so don't like it -"

"You liked it when it brought Angel back from the dead," Dawn snorted.

"Okay, we're not going to bring up my ex while discussing Cassie and Anya being resurrected. And, no, I didn't like it. It just had its perks."

"Whatever."

"This Winchester boy has a bad effect on your personality -"

"Sam?"

"No, the undead one."

"We don't see eye to eye at the moment," Dawn huffed.

"Did you tell him he's a dad yet?"

"Shut up!" Dawn's eyes widened. "You're on speakerphone, you know! I'm not sure how to drop _that_ particular bombshell yet."

"You're gonna have to. That's the real reason I called. Willow got a tug on her wards. Something's up with the kid."

"Shit!"


	16. Completely Defenseless

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (additional) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 153  
Song: Helplessly Hopelessly - Jessica Andrews (4:01)  
A/N: So this idea has been rattling around in my head for a little while. Two others have been changed as well, so there just might be another little bit to mirror this.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Completely Defenseless

"Don't think making that face is gonna get you anywhere kid," Bobby snorted, concentrating on his research.

"But Unka Bobby!" The little boy pouted.

"Do I look like a natural born idjit, boy," Bobby said gruffly, which only made the little dark haired boy's bottom lip quiver a bit.

"Don't make him do _that_, Bobby!" Dawn's eyes widened as she scooped up the little pouting boy.

"Aw, hell, Summers, he's grown, he knows he's only doin' that because someone'll coddle him like that!" Bobby frowned.

"You're giving the kid a lot of credit," a tall young woman frowned at him.

"See, there's the proof right there that they've been severely altered," Dawn pointed. "Mari's a lot more mature than she was before whatever demon super-aged her. What makes you think they didn't strip Puck's maturity when they de-aged him?"

"'Cause his head's buried in your cleavage?" Bobby scowled at the boy's guilty expression.


	17. Act Your Age

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (additional) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 122  
Song: Our King - The Weasel King (3:16)  
A/N:

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Act Your Age

"How do you manage to get yourselves into this kind of crap on a regular basis, Winchester?" Buffy couldn't help but chuckle at the pained expression on Deans face

"I don't know, how come we can't celebrate your birthday anymore, Summers?" Dean snapped back.

"Hey, retract the claws Dean," Graham pulled the little boy away from Dean. "Go find Cassie, Sam. She's upstairs with Mari."

"I'm an adult, and you guys are talking about _my_ de-aging. I deserve to be here."

"Aw, isn't that so cute! The tiny one's trying to act all grown up!" Anya smiled brightly, leaning down to be eye-level with Sam. "Here you go, little man. Have a cookie."

Sam glared at her, but took a cookie anyway.


	18. Viewing Preferences

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or Were-Hunters (Kenyon) and sundry others. (Including those individuals who research the paranormal.)  
Summary: Ten (additional) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 229  
Song: Laugh, I Nearly Died - Rolling Stones (4:53)  
A/N: Um, I adore the show in question like crazy, and Dawn's own personal likes are my own - I can't explain it - _he_ just creeps me the hell out. And I absolutely _adore_ the other two.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Viewing Preferences

"Uh, no, you're not watching this crap, Puck," Dean snatched the remote away from him.

"Dude, even my kid sister watches it. Its not scary."

"That dude's hair is fugly, so _hell no_, you're not watching it."

"Yeah, if you want to watch one that at least informative, then you can watch the Ghost Facers," Dawn chuckled.

"Summers, you're a dead woman."

"Nope, that would be my sister, and personally, I _like_ that show. Two beat one, so there-"

Dean sniggered at her choice of words, which just reminded her once again why she should be dating anyone else but him. And then she noticed that Puck was sniggering too, the ungrateful wretch.

"And if you've got shit to say about Zac Bagans hair, might I direct you _both_ in the direction of that there mirror," Dawn snapped, yanking the remote from Dean's hands. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some _Ghost Adventures_ to watch, and if I hear _one peep_ or girly screech out of either of you, I'm gonna drop you down a well. I know a Bear who's good at hiding bodies."

"Not that damn quad down in New Orleans?"

"Remi, oh, yes, I certainly do. Now, leave me alone with Zak, Aaron, and the other one -" Dawn made a face. "I don't know why, but he kind of gives me the creeps."


	19. Stand By Me and Hold Them Down

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (additional) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 271  
Song: Faithfully - Glee Cast (4:35)  
A/N: That this song showed up when I hit 'random - all music', is a bit freaky.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Stand By Me and Hold Them Down

"Why did you call me here?" Connor Reilly frowned down at Dawn Summers.

His dad and her sister had been freaked out about them meeting for years. Just because he was as broody as his dad and she was made out of her sister, it didn't mean that they were going to relive the 'epic love' vibe Buffy and Angel had had once upon a time. Which was why they played along with the slayer and the vampire with a soul's fears for all of three months. Until they realized she needed a much more sarcastic boy, and he needed someone with much the same attitude.

But they were tight. They were the babies - or at the very least the middle children between the Scoobies and Fang Gang, and the legion of mini-slayers and sundry others. Which was why he came running when she called.

"I need you to smack some sense into these four boys I call mine," Dawn huffed, jerking her head back at the four men behind her.

"Why? Talking's kind of your thing," Connor frowned.

"You need to listen to me when I speak. I said 'smack', not talk," Her eyes narrowed. "Is that your polite way of saying I never shut up?"

"Never. Why me?"

"Because you all have Daddy issues up to here," Dawn gestured a foot above her head. "And I need you to basically beat the crap out of them."

"You can do that yourself," Connor snorted.

"I know. I just can't beat all four at once," she grinned. "Need you to hold some of them down. Just for five seconds, promise."


	20. Naming Games

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (additional) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 164  
Song: Twisted - Carrie Underwood (3:57)  
A/N: I have no idea where this one came from, but I do like the idea.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Naming Games

"You never told me exactly, how you chose _Ash_ as your name," Anya panted against his skin after a particularly boisterous round of sex. "Did you know you were going to get all extra-crunchy one day, like chicken?"

"Nah, nothin' nearly so interestin'," Ash chuckled. "Passed through New Orleans during a hunt, and in this demon friendly bar there was this bad-ass dude in leather who was gettin' called it left and right. Figured, 'that's one hell of a name to get called', so I took it."

"Not Sanctuary?" Anya lifted her head from his chest, after she finally caught her breath.

"How'd you know that?"

"Only _you_ would steal the name of the oldest Dark-Hunter," Anya snorted. "Hmm, I wonder if Acheron's heard of _you_."

"Wait, you _know_ him?"

"Well, lusted after him - like any lower demon would. That kind of power _alone_ - not to mention his looks and obvious wealth -"

"How 'bout we stop talkin' about _that_ Ash now?"


	21. Scratching the Itch

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 163  
Song: The Sexy Data Tango - Voltaire (3:16)  
A/N: I've been insane and unable to write anything save that last little bit of 10RBSHtRv. I don't know what it is, but my brain refuses to cooperate and my muse zipped his stupid lips for a change. (I find it hilarious that my muse is male). So I resort to the random song-y-ness.  
Bonus A/N: If anyone has any slight interest in the wackiness that is my mind - I insanely started a twitter account (jmaria48). If not, feel free to ignore it entirely.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Scratching the Itch

"I don't like this idea at all," Jo crossed her arms as Anya wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I personally think sweaty sex would improve your outlook on life threefold. Sex has always improved my perspective. That and money."

"Ugh, I don't wanna know about your sex life with Ash ever, Anya," Vi shuddered.

"I second that one," Jo winced.

"I'll have you know I've got a perfectly healthy sex life. That is why I am often chipper and not evil," Anya shrugged. "Besides I'm not the one harboring a crush on Sasquatch like some redheads I know."

"One, I don't have a crush on Sasquatch - I've never met a Yeti in my life -"

"Not even a certain brunet we know who towers over every_thing_ we know?" Jo teased.

"I don't have a crush on Sammy," Vi blushed.

_"Really_?"

"Aren't we supposed to be focusing on _your_ lack of sex and not mine?" Vi narrowed her eyes at the hunter.


	22. Paltry Sums

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 140  
Song: I'm Sorry - Flyleaf (2:43)  
A/N: Direct continuation of the last bit because I walked away to get the mail and had an entire conversation about them with myself. I fear for my sanity - often. Also, I'm not quite sure who I'm leaning towards yet to be with Sam (Winchester). Faith was the obvious choice at first (next to Dean/Dawn, they seem to be my crossover OTP), and then damn sneaky Vi had to but her nose in - I'm actually torn over whom he should choose.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Paltry Sums

"Why are we in a strip club - I'm not _doing_ any of these guys," Jo scrunched her nose up at the balding cowboy stripper.

"Because you refuse to get over Dean Winchester and this is nearly-naked therapy," Anya waved a scrunched up dollar bill out to the stripper.

"Why are you willing to put money in his g-string?" Vi looked more shocked by Anya's willingness to part with money than the touching of the g-string.

"Death gives you perspective - and it's not my money. It's Lisa's," Anya smirked.

"You're using your babysitting money on _that guy?"_ Jo gaped at her.

"It's a ridiculously paltry sum compared to what Ash and I pull in from the Council," Anya smiled. "I'm paying it forward."

"I'm sorry - _you're_ parting with _money_. Okay, what demon-spawn bitch took you over?" Jo cried.


	23. Stings Like a Bitch

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 128  
Song: Epiphany - Staind (4:17)  
A/N: The song has changed like five times because: a. I was using the songs on my phone until I was sick of getting the Bieber song I downloaded for my niece stuck in my head (shudders) for days on end - and since when has that thing's hair become **_national news_? **I don't care if he chopped it all off, or went bald or grew a mullet. Honestly. I get enough of those stupid updates through my 30 year old cousin & her daughter who are obsessed with him and post it on facebook. End rant, apparently.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Stings Like A Bitch

"I'm not possessed. Cassie, Ash and myself can't get possessed -"

"But Dean did last week," Jo frowned.

"She didn't add Dean to the list," Vi piped in. "Why not?"

"Dead longer than him. By a few years. I'm told irrational and outlandish behavior is part of the disease."

"Disease - what are you talking about Ahn?" Vi's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, you know the parasitic process that lasts for nine months."

"Hey, little lady, wanna giddy-up?" The gross looking stripper pulled Jo away as she tried to wrap her head around what Anya was saying.

"Not in this lifetime," Jo snorted pulling away from him

"Oh, you really should, Jo. Maybe it would help you get over Dean," Anya clapped her hands together.

"Whatever - yeow!"


	24. Throw Down

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 178  
Song: Missing - Evanesence (4:15)  
A/N: This actually happened to me. Well, parts of it. My ass was sore for two days (because the idiot hit me with the metal part). Which is how I found out spankings really aren't my kind of kink. Thanks, Canada.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Throw Down

"As much as you'd like to, you can't just beat the shit out of a stripper because he smacked you on the ass, Jo -"

"The motherfucker hit me with his damn belt!" Jo screeched as she leapt again for the stripper who was already doubled over in pain from the blow she'd delivered to his groin

"Why the _hell_ did you bring them here, Anya?" Adam snapped.

"Because she was being all sad," Vi narrowed her eyes at the stripper. "And you should let her beat the crap out of him. I wanna beat the crap out of him. C'mon we could make it look like an accident," Vi perked up at the thought.

"I'm not letting you beat up that man, even if _I_ wanna throttle him," the blond stranger frowned at them. "Why aren't you with Dawn?"

"Who is this guy, Adam?"

"Says he's Dawn's cousin Henrik. He showed up out of the blue."

Anya's eyes widened.

"You're Acheron's friend!"

"Shit, the ex-demon," Henrik winced.

"How come you can hold me back?" Vi asked suddenly.


	25. Spill It

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 164  
Song: Until the Day I Die - Story of the Year (4:02)  
A/N: Ugh, some days I hate being a girl. This would be one of them. (Because I know that's the reason I'm always being put in Health & Beauty Care lately. One of these days a damn shampoo bottle is gonna hit me in the head one too many times and I'm going to get concussed.)

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Spill It

"He's giving me tingles. Did he ever give you tingles, Buffy?"

"He's my father's cousin, so no, he never gave me tingles," Buffy sounded ill at the very idea.

"Not _those_ kind of tingles, boss-lady," Vi frowned at the phone. "Like not-of-this-natural-world kind of tingles."

"No. But the last time I saw him, he was in the Quarter, and you know how that place screws up slayer senses," Buffy answered. "And you said he held you back from beating up a stripper?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand."

"I know, he should have let me and Jo beat the crap out of the guy -"

"I meant how he could hold you back, Vi." Buffy sighed. "You and Jo need to stay out of trouble. Ellen and I aren't bailing you guys out of jail any more."

"Please, we'll go to Anya for bail money. Being pregnant has her throwing money away apparently."

"Anya's pregnant!"

Vi dropped the phone as Buffy's screech ruined her left eardrum.


	26. Devil's in the Details

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 98  
Song: Engine Heart - Mirah (2:35)  
A/N: I was joking around with a friend at work that I wished I was still on my vacation in North Carolina (80 degree weather beats 33 degree weather & snow so very much) when a random guest came up to us and pretty much told me that I was a selfish bitch for whining what with everything the people of Japan are going through. WTF, dude you don't even know me. I feel awful for the people in Japan, of course that goes without saying, and short of donating money to the Redcross - which I've _done_ - there's not a lot I can do to help them from where I am. You don't just come up to a random stranger and give them a holier-than-thou rant when you didn't even hear the rest of the conversation (which the only part he heard was "I can't handle the snow and the cold anymore.")

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Devil's in the Details

"You're a Dark-Hunter, aren't you?" Anya leaned forward as Ash glanced between her and Henrik nervously.

"Yes."

"You're not Buffy's cousin, are you?" Anya asked again.

Adam, Vi and Jo had gone off to bitch and moan to Bobby, Buffy and Ellen moments ago, giving the ex-demon and hacker time to size up the Dark-Hunter. He reminded her of the few she'd met in her past. He was good looking and power seemed to roll off of him.

"No, I'm her father," Henrik said quietly. "But neither of the girls know I died and they can't be told."


	27. Wouldn't That Be Something

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 156  
Song: One Thing - Finger 11 (4:30)  
A/N: Because I want to add more damaged boys to my universe o'crack.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Wouldn't That Be Something

"I don't understand. You're breakin' their hearts by pretending Hank's a dick," Ash frowned, pulling a swing from his beer.

"You cannot tell those girls anything, do you understand me?" Henrik's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If they knew - I _can't_ open them up to anymore enemies than those they already have. Their world is dark enough."

"And the Goblin king Jareth? Do you know anything about that?" Anya asked suddenly.

"Jareth? What's he doing topside?" Henrik looked shocked.

"His heir and his daughter are here, in Lima and outside of Cleveland."

"And Harkness keeps popping up, you know anything about him?" Ash rolled his eyes at mention of the man.

"Captain Jack? Who doesn't know that man?" Henrik laughed. "Last I heard, he was in Cardiff - why is he _here_ now?"

"Something to do with the Doctor -"

"How many immortals are hanging out here?" Henrik's bottle dropped to the table.

"A menagerie full, apparently."


	28. Happy Ending You Try to See

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 158  
Song: Over Me - Jessica Harp (3:56)  
A/N: So I needed to resurrect a few folks - and seeing as they were my favorite not-couple-but-should-have-been on Torchwood - well, bam. Resurrected Verse at it again. (which means its technically up to 10 fandoms - I think?)

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Happy Ending You Try to See

"Oh, so not going to happen," Cordelia paused the flow of time suddenly.

Toshiko Sato's body shook as she was pulled back from Death's grasp. Cordelia's eyes flicked back over to where Castiel was being slapped at by Doctor Owen Harper. Tears clung to the woman's eyes as she shivered in Cordelia's arms.

"You're safe now, Tosh. You did a great job. Now is not the time for you to fall to pieces, Torchwood girl."

"Owen - I didn't save -"

"Tosh!" Owen's voice broke through her sobs as he heard her speak his name.

"Owen?" Tosh murmured in disbelief as her eyes sought him out frantically.

Owen fought off Castiel entirely as he raced to her side. Tosh opened her arms wide for his embrace, sobbing happily as she held him tight to her as if she feared hed vanish away if she let go.

"Welcome to Ohio, Team Torchwood," Cordelia smiled as she and Castiel vanished.


	29. Doubting Thomas

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 154  
Song: Its the End of the World- R.E.M. (4:04)  
A/N: I don't know why I thought of him when I was watching _The Sarah Jane Adventures_, but I did.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Doubting Thomas

"He's damaged beyond repair -"

"No one is beyond repair, Cas," Cordelia sighed. "Not for us. Everyone can be saved-"

"He tried to destroy the world -"

"Okay, who among them hasn't tried that at one point in their past?" Cordelia narrowed her eyes.

"Gray is a dangerous being -"

"Gray is a damaged kid who's got anger issues with his family/brother. Do you know anyone who _might_ fit that description in our ragtag little crew of misfits?" She rolled her eyes.

"Putting him in Cleveland with the two he killed is not a strategic move -"

"But putting him in Lima, with the Gleeks and Jo? Pure brilliance," Cordelia smiled. "Besides, he'll also have Toby and Jenny to balance him out."

"A goblin-infected human and a genetically cloned Gallifreyian is not enough to keep the Heir of Boe in check."

"You doubt G.I. Jane and Goblin Boy? For shame Castiel, for shame!"


	30. Lost in the Dark

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 142  
Song: Satellite Heart- Anya Marina (3:33)  
A/N: Cliched, I know - but think of all the fun!

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Lost in the Dark

Gray blinked his eyes open, preparing for a fight with his brother the betrayer. Instead he found himself staring into the barrel of a crude firearm from the 21st century. Just beyond the cold steel was the shapely from of a blonde woman.

Her dark colored clothing clung to her curves and her skimpy shirt showed off her pale flesh. Anger snapped in her eyes as she narrowed her gaze at him for his leering at her.

"Who are you?"

"Gray."

"Got anything else to say than that?" She demanded after several heavy moments of silence passed between them.

Gray gave her his most charming grin, the very one that softened his face to make him resemble his own hated brother. Grabbing her wrists on the gun, he pulled her close and quickly pinned her beneath him.

"Oh, I've plenty to say."


	31. You Belong With Me

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 165  
Song: You Belong with Me- Taylor Swift (3:52)  
A/N: Because I needed to bring in another show/continued fandom apparently. . .le sigh.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
You Belong With Me

The dark haired girl blinked her eyes open sluggishly as she tried to remember what had happened. One minute she'd been standing around, joking with the new kids she'd met on her trip, and the next she'd been staring up at the sky. What had happened?

"Are you okay, princess?" A deep voice said from beside her.

"What happened?" she muttered groggily.

"A Brit. Huh, wasn't expecting that," the man said, lifting her easily in his arms.

"The kids - who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness -"

"Sarah Jane's Captain Jack?" Her eyes widened comically at that, causing her to wince in pain from the ache in her head.

"Not _the_ Sarah Jane?" A sad smile crossed Jacks lips. "That would make you her little lost bird, Maria Jackson."

"What's Torchwood doing _here_?" Maria frowned.

"Torchwood's gone," a pained look crossed his face, and then he brazened it out with a jaunty smile. "Just Cap'n Jack here to save the damsel in distress."

_"What_ distress?"


	32. Impossible Things

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 140  
Song: Impossible - Whitney Houston & Brandy (3:19)  
A/N: Because I enjoyed the character, and was sad he didn't come back in season 2, even though I understand why they needed to lose a character. At least his leaving was off-screen and didn't make me bawl like a baby (glare of doom is pointed at several shows).

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Impossible Things

"I didn't get in to the business of collecting strays for a reason," Jack laughed as the seventeen year old boy he'd found first raced up to him and Maria. His heart lurched at the thought of Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen, which quickly sobered him. "Not anymore."

"Seems like you're failing in that sense, Cap'n," the boy laughed, wincing as he smacked Jack lightly on the shoulder. "Who's the girl?"

"Maria Jackson, who are you?" Maria frowned at him.

"Matt Rutherford. The Cap'n found me about an hour ago."

"Not trusting the hot angel anymore," Jack shook his head.

"Hot angel? What's a pretty winged creature got to do with finding us?" Maria turned her frown on him

"Castiel might be winged, but I'd say he's more ruggedly handsome than just pretty," Jack grinned, quite enjoying Maria's wide-eyed stare.


	33. Doing the Best We Can

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 124  
Song: Birthday - The Bird & The Bee (3:29)  
A/N: Yes, I know more ROT instead of anything else. I do have the next chapters of Interoffice Stereotypes, Heartbreak Mate and a new story (don't give me the death glare of doom, I can't help that new stuff infects my brain) nearly finished. And a decent plot idea of how to wrap up Three Hundred Years.

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Doing the Best We Can

"So your parents - they just let you hang about with the Captain?" Maria asked as she watched her father Alan shift away nervously from Jack.

"I think they'd have liked him, if they had ever met him," Matt shrugged.

"They've never met Captain Jack?" Maria frowned.

"My parents died," Matt took a shuddering breath. "Not long after they were dragged here from Lima."

"Dragged?"

"Demons possessed them," Matt stared out across the lawn. "They were killed to open a dimensional portal of some kind."

"And you?" Maria had a sinking feeling that she knew what he was going to say next.

"I was supposed to die too, but Captain Jack saved me," Matt answered quietly. "That's why I hang out with the Captain."


	34. Standing Face to Face

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 193  
Song: Save the Best for Last - Vanessa Williams (3:39)  
A/N: I find it wholly weird that this song should just pop up on my media player less than two hours after my sister and I have a bet about a Vanessa Williams song (Love Is) coming on the radio and not having the line 'snow comes down in June' in it. (I was right, my sister was wrong. Too bad I didn't have money on it.)

__

**__**

Resurrected Our Thoughts

  
Standing Face to Face

"You can't honestly be serious! You're going to just destroy that creature - with no care as to its innocence?" Sarah Jane Smith cried as she stepped between the huddled creature and the bearded man with the gun.

"Look, lady, that innocent creature's swallowed up more humans than a fat man scarfing down hot dogs at an eatin' contest. So step away from it and let the professionals handle it, okay?"

"Pro - oh! I've more business handling this alien than you do, you pompous blowhard!" Sarah Jane narrowed her eyes as Bobby stomped towards her.

"If I don't put that son of a bitch down, he's gonna destroy my goddaughter's soul. I know that doesn't mean a whole hell of lot to you, but that girl is family, and nobody gets in my way of protecting my family."

"Now, now, I never said I was gonna _eat_ little Jo's soul," the creature said from behind them, his blue hands outstretched and his pointed teeth showing. "'Sides, Lydia would have my ass if I did that - again. Damn powerful little witch. Would have made a great child bride though. Lydia, not Jo."


	35. Rock in His Fist

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 173  
Song: Where the Wild Roses Grow - Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds (3:55)  
A/N: Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice! Okay, so I watched the cartoon more than the movie, but still! I love Tim Burton's mind. Its such a dark & twisty place. I could just curl up there for years and soak up the macabre and funny (and all of the Johnny Depp variations, yum).

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Rock in His Fist_

Lydia Deetz frowned at the pregnant woman standing next to Betelgeuse. Over the years he'd sort of mellowed out, but that had a lot to do with the Maitlands' calming influence. They'd had that effect on both her father and stepmother after all. And on her. She no longer wanted to be a ghost after all.

"What did you do now, BJ?" Lydia frowned.

"Always eager to accuse me! What did I ever do to deserve it, I ask ya!" Betelgeuse pretended to sob into the pregnant woman's shoulder.

"He might have told Jo that he was going to eat her soul," the pregnant woman rolled her eyes. "He almost got himself shot by Bobby Singer."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Lydia's eyes traveled over the two of them.

"He's a big ass demon hunter," Betelgeuse muttered darkly.

"You're extremely lucky Sarah Jane thought you were innocent," she snorted. "Little does she know. . ."

"Wait - who are you?"

"His probation officer, Anya."

"I thought that was my job," Lydia murmured.


	36. Secret Stay Untold

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 133  
Song: Just for Tonight - Ville Valo & Manna (3:57)  
A/N: For the sake of my brain, Lydia & Sarah are the same age and knew each other as teens.

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Secret Stays Untold_

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" Sarah Williams shook her head, not believing that her old friend had just happened to come to Lima.

"An old friend of mine dragged me here. What are you doing here, Sar?" Lydia laughed, hugging the other woman tightly.

"I just found out I have a daughter," Sarah blurted out in a rush.

"Wait, _what_?" Lydia blinked owlishly at her. "How'd you miss that?"

"Would you believe a magic spell?"

"Yep," Lydia nodded slowly.

"You would?"

"Sar, you always talked about scary-magic Jareth and I always talked about scary-magic BJ. And I've read your books."

"Thank God. My father looked at me like I should be committed to the psych ward when I told him I have a teenage daughter."

"Yikes. A teenager? Good luck with that."


	37. Watch You Bleed

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 193  
Song: Piece by Piece - Strata (3:38)  
A/N: I do not know where this came from. My brain is odd.

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Watch Me Bleed_

"There once were three demigods who ruled mightily in the underworld. Three who were enslaved and subdued by human machinations. Three who should have set order to the natural human world. Stop me if you've heard this tale before, little one."

"I haven't," the little girl pushed her glasses farther up her nose. "Who were they? What happened?"

"One was enslaved by his underlings, and overthrown until he was little more than a comedic shell of his former glory. Another was cursed by gods greater than he to rule over a quarter of his former stronghold and await the one spirit who could free him from his prison."

"And the last one?"

"The last one? Her mind was shattered into a million fragments, tortured beyond sanity. And when she ripped open the dimensions to find the only thing that would cure her disease, she found herself up against the mightiest of warriors."

"The Winchesters?" she asked breathlessly.

"The slayer, kiddo," he chuckled.

"Vi?" her eyes widened in awe.

"Buffy. You should ask Rachel's mom about it, Leah. She knows the other two," the Trickster winked at Leah Puckerman and disappeared without a sound.


	38. Dark Secrets Safely Packed Away

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 125  
Song: Steamer Trunk - Alkaline Trio (2:50)  
A/N: I adore the Trickster from SPN. Seriously adore him.

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Darkest Secrets Safely Packed Away_

"Why the hell is my little sister talking about demigods and trickster princes?"

"I don't know, Puck, but screaming in my face isn't making it any clearer," Dawn snapped, shoving the younger boy back on the couch. "And you're scaring Leah."

"N-no he's n-not," Leah hiccupped.

"Oh, sweetie, he's being a big old jerk-face snot-head," Dawn scooped the little girl into a hug. "Now, tell Auntie Dawn all about the nice man who told you about the demigods."

"H-he said there were three. Two boys, one turned into a funny shell, the other lost almost all of his kingdom. And the lady got all insane and went up against Buffy," Leah sniffled.

"An insane goddess who went up against Buffy?" Dawn went pale at this.


	39. More Than You Bargained For

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 212  
Song: Sugar, Were Going Down - Fallout Boy (3:49)  
A/N: So in one fell swoop, I've picked Sams girl and broken the news about Ben to Dean. Aren't I something? Don't answer that. Of course, that now leaves Faith wide open to find a boy from a new fandom to fall madly in love with. . . .someone shoot me.

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_More Than You Bargained For_

"Do you think this is the brightest idea you've ever had?"

"No, I think its the dumbest, but what the hell do you want me to do, Sam? He's not going to like it if we don't tell him right away."

"Telling him _right away_ would have been the day he came back -"

"We were on a time crunch. Adam would have _died_ if we hadn't rushed here to save him!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"No, I think you're blind about a lot of things, Sam!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've been playing footsy with Faith and she won't take you seriously."

"I have not," Sam muttered, looking away.

"No? Then you're just breaking Vi's heart for no good reason?"

"Vi?" His head jerked up in confusion.

"Oh, _please_! You've been all stupid over Faith and not noticing that the girl who's your bud is silly in love with you! You are _just_ like your brother!"

"Dawn, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sam grabbed her arm.

"He did the same thing to Jo! He played with her and Gumby girl and now I have to tell him he's a dad!" Dawn shouted, not noticing Sam's widening eyes. "Shit, he's right behind me, isn't he?"


	40. Open to Falling From Grace

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 293  
Song: 6 Underground (Oakenfold Remix) - Sneaker Pimps (6:07)  
A/N: Holy crap, a lifetime in which to write fic. In other news, half-way finished with the new (& final in some cases) bits of Joyce Summers, Three Hundred Years & Dead, Not Gone. Yay me!

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Open to Falling From Grace_

"I can't believe you broke the news to him that way, yo," Faith shook her head.

"I didn't mean to! It just sort of slipped out. It's all Sams fault anyway."

"D, I know you love Shaggy-Doo and Strumpet, but they gotta find it on their own groove, girl."

"I understood none of that," Dawn narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired slayer.

"I know, throw another shot back."

"How is this helping me solve how I'm supposed to fix shit between Sam'n'Dean?" She tossed the shot back with a grimace.

"Punishment, yo. You drink till you realize some shit you can't fix."

"And why is Mini-Wee here?" Dawn blurrily narrowed her eyes at Adam.

"Because he needs the same damn lesson," Faith turned to him. "You can't fix what happened, Mini-Wee."

"I should have been home - I could have stopped those things -"

"Cassie says otherwise. Your mama would have still been first, and you would have died fighting. Don't question it, drink the shot."

"Getting people drunk never solved anything, Faith," Dawn shook her head.

"You ask Buffy about 'Beer Bad Parker' some time, she'll tell you different," Faith chuckled.

"Parker? Wasn't that the douche bag she dated before Riley?"

"Take a shot," Faith shook her head.

"I do not like you being bossy," Dawn huffed.

"I know, so why did you tell Shaggy-Doo about Strumpet?"

"Because, it irritates me how they dispose of girls!"

"Like you -"

"Like - _no_!" Dawn sputtered.

"You feel bad that Jo's pining over Dean, that Dean's pining over Lisa and that you want him for yourself."

"I do - _not_!"

"Please, you make sexy-face at him when we drive," Adam snorted.

"Shot, lil D."

"I really hate you, Faith Lehane."

"Make it a double."


	41. Yours for Life

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 137  
Song: Treat Me Right (I'm Yours for Life) - Joss Stone (4:01)  
A/N: Reunion time!

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Yours for Life_

"All right, kiddies, let's get down to the nitty-gritty," Jack Harkness slapped his hands together eagerly. "Why are we in Ohio?"

"Because Bobby Singer told us to get our 'idjit asses' here?" Matt grinned.

"And Matt's friends are here?" Maria sighed.

"But - there aren't any aliens!" Jack pouted. "And dishy Alan couldn't come with!"

"Stop calling my Dad dishy, Jack. You scare me with that kind of talk," Maria laughed.

"Castiel also said there were important things in Lima," Matt added.

"What kind of important things can be found in _Oh_-"

Jack broke off as he spied the small group of people coming his way. One was a tiny blonde teenager, but she wasn't the one who made him still. It was the tiny Asian woman with tears in her eyes that caught his breath.

"Toshiko?"


	42. Takes My Breath Away

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 116  
Song: Naturally - Selena Gomez (3:22)  
A/N: There is another Jack revelation coming up - actually three.

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Takes My Breath Away_

"I don't think that you not being dead was too big of a thing for you to call us, damn it!" Jack laughed despite the tears in his eyes as he pulled Tosh to him and lightly smacked Owen's face.

"We've only recently been not dead, Jack," Tosh squeezed him tightly.

"Oi, don't burrow into the man too tightly," Owen joked giving him a glare.

"And look at you - no longer undead! All your-" Jack gave a whistle as he remembered the teens were with them still "- in working order?"

"Yes, definitely," Tosh laughed happily, giving Owen a saucy wink.

"About damn time with you two!"

"How're Ianto and Gwen? Are they with you?"


	43. Wild Oats Sprout

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 186  
Song: Problem Child - AC/DC (5:46)  
A/N: Because I could not resist making Faith & Jack family (even if not biologically).

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Wild Oats Sprout_

"How many have you watched die, Jack?" The blonde girl murmured behind them.

"Gwen's fine," he pushed on. "Pregnant, due any day. She and Rhys are happy."

"Ianto's dead. As is Steven," the girl watched him with cautious eyes. "Or, at least they _were_."

"What?" Jack turned to her then.

"Cordelia wouldn't let it stand, so she meddled, grandfather," She smiled. "Mom would have liked to meet you."

"Who are you?"

"Cassandra Jacquelyn Newton."

"Cassie died," Jack frowned crossing his arms and glaring at the girl.

"Common problem in our family," Cassie shrugged.

"She died six years ago."

"Which is why I'm stuck being seventeen for a bit longer," Cassie grinned. "Alice has Steven back, by the way. She's not so mad at you anymore. Of course, she thinks you had something to do with his resurrection."

"I didn't."

"You don't have to tell me, Gramps," Cassie shrugged again. "Of course, Ianto and Gwen might not be so forgiving."

"They find each other?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you still have to explain _Alonzo_ to him when he gets here."

"Who's Alonzo?" Tosh asked.

"Never you mind."


	44. Then We Fight

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 93  
Song: Men in Tights - Cast (1:46)  
A/N: Because that damn boy is super-resistant to Dawn's matchmaking.

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Then We Fight_

"I don't like this idea, Dawn."

"You never like my ideas," she snorted.

"Yeah, but this involves me being stuck in a room with _him_ for several hours."

"Vi, Sam is an idiot and I will not see him ignore your hotness for another damn minute."

"Dawn -"

"Don't '_Dawn'_ me. Now, I want you to go in there and flirt your ass off."

"I don't think my flirting with Gray will make Sam jealous. It might make _Jo_ skin me, but it won't make Sam jealous," Vi sighed sadly.

"Wanna bet?"


	45. Darkness Will Carry You Down

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 170  
Song: Mordred's Lullaby - Heather Dale (3:15)  
A/N: Fitting song for Gray Harkness, don't you think?

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Darkness Will Carry You Down_

Gray minded his own business for the most part. The powers or whatever the aliens were calling themselves thought that time-locking him in this year would fix him. They also thought that the blonde warrior named Jo would temper him. He turned a jaundiced eye to the red-head Vi who now sat next to him.

"So, you hate him with a fire of a thousand suns, huh?" Vi smile brightly.

"You're going to have to - how do they say it in this time? - un-vague that for me."

"Jack. Hottie Jack. Yummy Jack. The brother you tried to kill by slaughtering his new family Jack," Vi said in one go.

"You have no filter, do you?"

"According to Dawn, you don't either," Vi shrugged.

"Touché. What are you doing here, Viviane?" Gray frowned.

"How do you - never mind. I don't want to know."

"Cassie," Gray offered.

"Your great-niece told you that I was named Viviane but didn't tell you that I'm here to make Sam jealous?"

"My what?"


	46. Bedtime Stories to Traumatize

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 142  
Song: Pirate Moon - Thea Gilmore (4:20)  
A/N: So, this could be considered April Foolish, but the idea came to me a week and half ago when I found this movie (A/N2) at Big Lots! for three bucks.

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Bedtime Stories to Traumatize_

The two girls who were the shortest things Dawn had ever laid eyes on looked up at her. She blinked her gaze over at the Trickster and Jareth who only nodded at the little females words.

"Glory, BJ and Jareth are all _demigods_ who ruled some whack-a-doodle dimension and then got punished by bigger gods?"

"Yeah, sounds about right."

"And Glory's personality got fractured into about a million pieces, which you told to Leah and it probably traumatized her for life, by the way. Thanks."

"Yes."

"Why tell Leah?"

"Because Leah's father was Brian Puckerman."

"Who?"

"Brian was the only person in the world who could see Starlite and me," the little blonde said wistfully.

"And Leah's inherited this trait?"

"Yes."

"So Leah Puckerman can see Rainbow Brite and Stormy because -"

"Brian was another fragment of Glorificus that got corrupted over time."

A/N: Old skool Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (which I had never actually seen because I only watched the specials on TV when I was a kid - most notably the origins of Rainbow Brite special.)


	47. Picture You in the   Sewers

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 224  
Song: In the Sun - Joseph Arthur (5:36)  
A/N: Because my mind is permanently stuck on Random, new fandom inclusion time!

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Picture You in the Sewers_

"Are you kidding me?" Dean's eyes widened at the sight of Dawn with her arms wrapped around the shorter and greener _thing_ in front of them.

"Shut your face, Winchester," Faith snorted from beside him.

"Shouldn't we be _shooting_ that thing?"

"Like you even could, bonehead," the one wearing red sneered.

"I definitely could aim at a big ass green door."

"Yeah, but they have super ninja skills, Dean. You have - _rock salt_," Dawn rolled her eyes. She turned back to the one she'd been hugging. "Willow's been eagerly awaiting that new program, Donny. And by 'eagerly', I mean she's been calling me to remind you seven times a day. I have Winchesters to rein in, I don't have time to field Willow pestering."

"She's always impatient," Donny rolled his eyes. "And I sent it to her fifteen minutes ago."

"Good. Now, Cassie said you've been having issues with aliens, Leo?" Dawn turned to the blue one.

"I'm not sure they _are_ aliens. I mean, they look like normal people," Leo shrugged.

"Doesn't happen to have great hair and a blue suit, does this 'normal' person?" Faith's eyes narrowed.

"No, nice coat though," the red one said again.

"What do you wanna bet that Cassie _knew_ it was Jack before she sent us here?" Dawn huffed.

"Not a bet I wanna take, D."


	48. Angel with a Megaphone

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBCs) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 123  
Song: She Was My Girl - Jerry Cantrell (4:17)  
A/N: Because, they are just awesome.

**_Resurrected Our Thoughts_**

_Angel with a Megaphone_

"This can only end badly," Rachel took a deep breath as she looked cautiously between Noah and the creature known as Raphael.

"Don't strain yourself over thinking it, songbird," Raph snorted.

"Do not speak to her that way, Raphael," Master Splinter chided.

Despite Rachel's fear of rodents, the wise old mutant made her feel much at ease in the subterranean dwellings. She beamed at him as he led her to sit beside the youngest of his sons, Michelangelo. Noah only glowered as he too sat down beside them.

"Its quite all right, Master Splinter. Raphael is only upset that Dawn and Dean excluded him from the search for Miss O'Neill," to which Raph glowered and Mikey snickered. "Noah feels much the same way."


	49. Times When All You See is Darkness

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 107  
Song: Look Through My Eyes - Everlife (3:11)  
A/N: I need to stop pairing up people - er, creatures.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Times When All You See is Darkness_

Leah Puckerman glared up at her brother and the Color Kid struggling in his arms. Shoving her glasses up her nose, she pulled back her foot and aimed for his knees.

"Dammit, Squirt, I'm gonna throttle you!" Noah growled, dropping the Color Kid to the sofa.

"I told you Shy Violet isn't a threat, _dummy_!"

"I just wanted to get a better look at the computer program!" Violet stammered, hiccupping.

"Hey, leave the little Sprite alone, Puckerman," Donny - one of Miss Dawn's friends from New York chuckled, hefting the small woman up from the sofa. "Maybe she can see what I missed in the programming, hmm?"


	50. Makes the World Go Round

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 204  
Song: Fat Bottomed Girls - Glee Cast (4:13)  
A/N: Chapter 50! And yet, it's still not the end. I just lose more and more brain cells to this series. Also, not to squick anyone out with the last bit - Color Kids (and the Elements - Rainbow & Stormy -and the pink one who's name I don't know) are not actually kids. They're just short. And I couldn't help the purple match up between Shy Violet & Donatello.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Makes the World Go Round_

Lauren didn't know quite why she was in the Glee Club. They had enough people what with Sam and Cassie joining up. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Cassie had asked too damn nicely with the big doe eyes that Lauren join.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Lauren kept dreaming about her dead brother lately. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was bored, and bored equaled bad in her opinion. It didn't suck totally, and the jocks feared her for a legitimate reason. She'd fractured Azimo's shoulder with her pinkie two summers ago. They didn't blink her general direction without fear of repercussion.

But this sort of took the cake. The new school 'nurse' was glaring at a man in a trench coat and green tights with a waif-like girl with purple hair.

"As if I know why the damned alien is corporeal when none of the others are!" Nurse Harper glared at the man.

"Hey, watch who you're calling alien, _nurse_."

"It's okay, Donny, I am sort of an alien," the purple punk said quietly. She threw a look over her shoulder. "Uh-oh."

"Son of a bitch," Nurse Harper cringed.


	51. MakeBelieve It Doesn't Hurt

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 136  
Song: The Way I Loved You - Selena Gomez (3:35)  
A/N: Things have gotten off track what with the shake-ups to the fandoms in the R'v (mainly Elisabeth Sladen's death, and me trying to reconnect to my fandoms). Also, work has been an evil bitch and I've been reading like a madwoman (five Kenyon novels, J.R. Ward's newest Brotherhood book, majority of Alexandra Ivy's Guardians of Eternity, and countless other books.) So, stepping away from the 80's cartoons and focusing on another branch of the R'v.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Make-Believe It Doesn't Hurt_

"I don't want to know why you're here, but just know that I _am_ eternally grateful, honest," Kit groaned as the massive man in front of her hauled her up with such strength that she was damned sure he'd dislocated something in her arm. Or at least helped the previous dislocation issues. "_Motherfucker_, maybe I'm not!"

"Nice language," he grunted.

"Please tell me you're seriously not ragging on my language."

"Nah."

"You'd be the Peltier brother I'm supposed to meet up with?" Kit rubbed at her shoulder, trying not to wince at the throb.

"Nope. Dev can't make it."

Kit's eyes snapped up at his face. Hot blonde beast of a man: check, check, and check. He matched the picture Dawn had sent her.

"_Fuck_. Which one are you?"

"Remi."

"I'm fucking strangling Dawn," Kit groaned.


	52. I Took For Granted

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 145  
Song: Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx (4:24)  
A/N: My skull is throbbing, I want to choke about three people, and now I'm going to watch Jason Statham kick ass and take names. Which has nothing to do with this installment, but I feel the need to mention those facts.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
I Took for Granted_

He found her sitting out on the back porch, her hands cupping her chin as she stared up at the twinkling night sky. Her golden hair shone in the moonlight, paler than what he'd imagined it looked like in the sun.

"A kid changes everything," came the hoarse whisper from her lips.

"Not unless you let it," he shrugged, his voice tighter than it needed to be for this particular conversation.

"Bullshit," her voice shook. "What am I supposed to do with a kid, Henrik?"

"Same thing you did with the first two, Jaylin," Henrik snapped back.

"Do it on my own and then abandon it to the world?"

"Dammit, Jay, you know I won't let anything happen to you two," Henrik dropped in front of her, his hands snatching hers up to his heart. "Second chances, Joyce. I get to finally prove my worth."


	53. Imagine That I'm Good Enough

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 181  
Song: Pretending - Glee Cast (3:59)  
A/N: Spoilers for the Season Two Finale. Mainly because I fan-girl-flailed over this to a new level of crazy, and OMG, so they are too cute! (And also, this has been the _one_ thing that annoyed me for two seasons!)

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Imagine That I'm Good Enough_

"What the hell do you thinking you're doing?" Mercedes Jones smacked at Sam Evans' shoulder as he landed on top of her.

"Shh!" Sam's hair flopped over his eyes as he glanced around them, looking for the source of the noise

"Sam?" Mercedes licked her lips as her eyes flicked around the area. "What the heck is going on?"

"Vampire," Sam shrugged. "We stay still, they'll pass us over."

"You know they can smell us, right?" Mercedes couldn't help saying.

"Uh, yeah?" He seemed distracted, but he wasn't looking out of the vampire. He was looking at her face.

"So you know that hiding behind the bleachers with you on - you know, _top_ of me doesn't really keep them from knowing where we are?"

"Cassie gave me an amulet," Sam stared down into her eyes. She'd never noticed how pretty his eyes were. Kind of hard to move passed his 'Trouty Mouth' and Bieber cut after all. "She said I'd need to keep an eye on the Diva."

"And you just assumed that was me?"

"Yeah," And then he smiled.


	54. Wake Me From This Day

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 197  
Song: Somebody Help Me - Tsuchiya Anna (3:23)  
A/N:

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Wake Me From This Day_

Sam Evans frowned up at Sam Winchester, who was crouched to the left of where he and Mercedes were hiding in the bleachers. Vi grinned from the other side of them, a big happy smile on her face. Like she was a mind reader and knew what was going on in his head where Mercedes was concerned. He ignored the rising blush on his cheeks and felt Mercedes squirm next to him. He really needed to _not_ think about her squirming.

"Just remember to treat her right, Blondie," Winchester's face scrunched up in - was that disgust?

"I think it's cute," Vi grinned.

"Of course you do. You think they're _puppies_," Winchester snorted.

"No, _you're _the puppy, Sammy-boy. These two are just - gah, they make me remember my lost childhood romances."

"You were raised by your watcher and then lived in Dawn's house with fifty other girls. You didn't _have_ a normal childhood romance."

"Oh, and _John Winchester_ won father of the year how many times again?"

"Can you two just _stake the vampires_ already?" Mercedes groaned, leaning toward Sam's shoulder.

"I- I uh, like the ramblings," Sam fought the grin as Mercedes elbowed him. "Do continue."


	55. You Won't Like What It Is

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 185  
Song: You Know My Name - Chris Cornell (4:03)  
A/N: Because I - I need to do this. Do not ask.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
You Won't Like What It Is_

Kit stared at the phone, not sure why someone in Lima _not_ related to the Winchesters was calling her. She and the Winchester brothers and sisters did not mix well. First off, Dean made Dawn get all hormonal. Sammy had ignored Vi repeatedly and flirted like crazy with Faith. Adam had the mood swings of a fifteen year old girl on the rag, and broke Cassie's heart on a regular basis. And Puck? _Puck_ macked on anything in a skirt to cover the fact that Rachel Berry had his guts twisted.

Leah and Mari - eh, she could handle the half-pints. And Ben hadn't hit puberty yet, so she could deal with him.

"Answer the fucking phone already, Holburn," Remi growled beside her.

"Odds are it's a teenager I _really_ don't want to talk to, Peltier. I'm not up to talking about how so-and-so knocked up somebody else's girlfriend."

"Fucking humans," Remi growled, snatching the phone from her. "What do you want?"

Kit stared at him as he processed the words coming across the line. He grunted twice. Her eyes widened as he spoke.


	56. But I'm Afraid

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 155  
Song: Apologize - OneRepublic (3:28)  
A/N: I could not help it. I have had giggle-fits over the scene in Remi's bedroom from _No Mercy._ Kenyon makes me want to cuddle him while burying the bodies.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
But I'm Afraid_

"This _is_ Kit's phone, right?" Tina frowned as the gruff male voice growled at her over the line. He only grunted back. "I needed to ask her a question."

Another grunt. Weird. But what could it hurt to ask?

"Okay, so I really like Artie, but he's blowing me off and playing video games. And well, Mike Chang - he's been, you know, paying attention to me. And he's got really great abs. I - I don't know what to do."

"Dump his ass, hook up with the abs. You want the other one back, that's the way to get him."

"But - I - I don't know if I _want_ Artie back - "

"Win-win situation, either way, kid. Now stop bugging me."

The line clicked, leaving Tina blinking at the phone. Weird. Normally Kit didn't hang out with men. She scared them off, and this one was surprisingly intuitive. Huh. She'd call back later.


	57. Don't Walk Away When the World is Burnin

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 242  
Song: Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall (4:21)  
A/N: Have I mentioned my love of Remi? Huh, have I?

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Don't Walk Away When the World is Burning_

"You've got a _Peltier_ dishing out romance advice to teenagers, Kit?"

Kit rolled her eyes at Dawn's comment. She was really getting sick of fielding phone calls from Dawn's troupe of adopted teenagers. But Bobby had blocked their calls, and Dawn was just stretched too thin to help an entire Glee club that was not Puck or Rachel.

"The stuttering one called him, said something about hot abs, and he went all romantic comedy on me," Kit huffed. "Which I never even pictured Peltier as being all into that genre."

"Which one is it?" Dawn bounced eagerly in the booth.

"Don't you have to be back in, you know, _Ohio_ with Buffy or Dean?"

"You have to tell me! Which one? I know it's not Remi. That bear would rather pull out someone else's fingernails than watch a chick flick. He's like a scarier Faith when it comes to that shit."

"You're right," Kit noticed that Remi's shoulders had hitched at Dawn's comment. He'd gotten the teenagers off her back. She owned him this one. "It was Dev."

"I _knew_ it! Oh, I so called it."

Remi chuckled across the bar, a low sound that hit her high in her chest. _Stupid, stupid move, Holburn_, Kit cursed herself. Finding _another_ thing attractive about her 'partner' who was really a bear while she was a lowly human was not a good thing. Especially since he was still hung up on his brother's mate.


	58. Accept Me For What I Am

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 151  
Song: Don't Make Me Over - Glee Cast (3:25)  
A/N: Samcedes. Addicted to them as much as I am to Puckleberry. Don't hate.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Accept Me For What I Am_

"I think you should ask Mercedes out," Cassie tapped her finger against her chin as she glanced over at Sam Evans.

"I'm gonna try not dating anyone for a while," Sam skirted his eyes away.

"Cause of the money issue? Mercedes will understand," Cassie shrugged.

"No, it's got more to do with the fact that the last two girls I dated didn't really want to be with _me_," Sam's eyes flitted over to where Santana, Quinn and Brittany were sitting.

"Quinn's not sure what she wants other than the illusion, and Santana - she's hiding what she wants," Cassie huffed. "And nobody _sees_ Mercedes. She acts tough, but she's just as fragile as any girl, Sam. She wants what _they_ all have, but no one looks past the Diva attitude, which is just a shame."

Sam frowned at Cassie. Because she was right, he'd never really _seen_ Mercedes until that day.


	59. Like the HokeyPokey

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 106  
Song: What You Feel - Once More With Feeling (3:01)  
A/N: Can't sleep. Annoyed, sore and bitchy.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Like the Hokey-Pokey_

"Satan and Ken-doll are bonding," Kit's eyes widened in fear.

"What?" Remi glared at her.

"You've created a _monster_, Peltier."

He only grunted as a reply.

"Do you think I'm fucking with you, Peltier?" Kit crossed her arms. He let a little lecherous leer creep over his mouth. "You are a crack-headed letch. Why did you let her in the door? Can't you even be counted on to eat a slayer like any respectable bear?"

"Santana and Kennedy are bonding," Rachel said as she suddenly popped up next to them, her eyes wide with fear.

"I think they're planning on taking over the world," Puck added.


	60. When These Broken Hands are Whole Again

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 136  
Song: There's a Place for Us - Carrie Underwood (3:49)  
A/N: Apparently, having a 60+ chapter drabble collection is considered a god-awful thing. I'm not claiming to be an authority, but if someone feels the need to criticize how I make each drabble it's own chapter then at least give me a proper way to address your concerns. Not an anonymous 'signed' review that tells me to "stuff it" because it's over 60 chapters long and only 14k words.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
When These Broken Hands are Whole Again_

"So the end of the world might be coming on Saturday," Brittany said quietly. "We should make big plans for Sunday."

"Is she being evil, cruel or crazy?" Remi said slowly.

"Everyone needs to have a positive outlook about it, and thank you for not saying stupid instead of crazy," Brittany shrugged.

"Hold up, who told you the end of the world was coming on Saturday, Brit?" Mercedes frowned.

"Cassie. She said that a bear, a blond and a solider would signal the end of days. She got really quiet and then smiled. It can't be bad if she smiled," Brittany rationalized. Which was just damn unsettling.

"Why didn't Cassie tell us?" Sam Evans murmured.

"Because she's busy getting her freak on with Adam in a very public forum," Kit shuddered. "How's the world ending now?"


	61. Hope That It'll Stay

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 131  
Song: Innocence - Avril Lavigne (3:52)  
A/N: No vent-y A/N here. Nice change of pace.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Hope That It'll Stay_

"Do you really think the world's going to end?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"They've stopped it from happening before, right?" Sam bit at the corner of his mouth, his hesitance enough in answering it making her more nervous.

"Remi will stop it," she shook her head. "That bear is too stubborn about it."

"Yeah, he is kind of a force to be reckoned with. He'd stop it just to piss off the Powers That Be," Sam chuckled.

"And Kit would spit in their eye," Mercedes felt a hysterical giggle swell up in her throat. She choked out her next words. "I _really_ don't want the world to end, Sam."

He grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it with all of his might.

"It's not gonna end, Mercedes. Brittany planned the party, remember?"


	62. False Labor

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 106  
Song: Papa Don't Preach - Glee Cast (1:09)  
A/N: I'm feeling the urge to add more fandoms. God help us all. (Maybe that's the end of the world that Brittany was talking about?)

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
False Labor_

"I don't like letting teenagers handle the fate of the world as we know it," Remi glowered at Dawn.

"One: don't do that. I feel like you're planning of ways to dispose of my body when you do that. Two: have you _been_ around our organization for more than two seconds?"

"Teenagers have been handling this shit for decades," Faith snorted.

"The Diva and the Bieber-cut Boy been in on this crack team for long?" Remi snapped.

"They're a fresh perspective on the 'sitch," Dawn shrugged. "Fresh eyes are a good thing."

"For gouging out, yes. For coming up with a plan of attack, no."

"Ew."


	63. Sing Me Not a Song of Sorrow

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Hunters (Kripke), Slayers & Dawn (Whedon), Gleeks (Murphy), Dark-Hunters (Kenyon), Whoveians (Davies/BBC's) or sundry others.  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 118  
Song: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South (2:18)  
A/N: So. _Warehouse 13_. Because I said so. General stuff, mix of mostly season two because that's what I've watched.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Sing Me Not a Song of Sorrow_

"Everybody knows you can't trust a ginger!" Sam Evans cried as three red-haired females turned on him.

"You know, I liked him better before he opened his mouth," the youngest of the three frowned.

"Some men can't be trained," Mercedes slapped at his arm. "I'm sure he didn't mean to stick his foot in his mouth."

"But they're soulless!" Sam hissed.

"Much."

"I don't think you should give 'em any encouragement, Evans," Agent Lattimer fought a grin.

"Willow, Claudia and Vi could each end him a heartbeat. Just protecting my assets," Mercedes stepped slightly in front of him.

"It's good to have a girl like that in your corner," Pete stopped fighting the grin.

"Especially against gingers."

"Sam!"


	64. Take It Back to Where It All Began

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 115  
Song: The Boys Are Back - HSM3 (3:46)  
A/N: It's only fourteen fandoms. Possibly (I really thought there were more in there).

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Take It Back to Where It All Began_

"I'm highly disturbed that they can function so well," Pete frowned at the group of teenagers on stage in front of them. "Weren't they bickering and chopping off body parts only like an hour ago?"

"Hormonal shifts and adrenaline rushes. Gotta love 'em," Kit shrugged.

"Pete, this is important to them," Myka Bering, his partner hissed.

"Yeah, even us soulless gingers are enjoying their performance," Claudia added from the Pete's other side.

"Shut up," Remi Peltier growled from behind them.

"He's such a protective stage mom, aw," Claudia chuckled. "So precious."

"You guys are worse than the teenagers," Kit groaned.

"She's practically still one," Pete grinned.

"Look who's talking," Myka narrowed her eyes at him.


	65. Oh, For the Love of Pete!

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 159  
Song: Down - Jay Sean feat. Lil Wayne (3:32)  
A/N: Yes, I actually say that phrase at work (the non-swearing policy - but I normally leave off the Pete) especially when I'm crawling over skids of furniture to get people patio sets at ten p.m. and pulling a 6ft wrought iron table back over them with me. By myself.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Oh, For the Love of Pete!_

"That's impossible!" Dawn shook her head, staring between the two of them like they'd grown five heads. Which would probably be the more likely scenario.

"Hi, welcome to Lima for the very first time ever. Where the impossible seems to happen daily," Jo said dryly.

"Okay, _you_ don't get to take surly tips from Kit anymore, missy," Dawn poked her shoulder. "So you and _Gray_?"

"This gonna be a permanent thing or are you just dry-humping him to make Dean and Jack's heads implode?" Kit asked, ignoring Dawn's comment.

"I don't know, you been _bear _hunting yet?" Jo snapped back.

"Okay, the only one getting any action here is me, so don't you all get jealous at once, mmmkay?" Dawn laughed.

"I just threw up," Adam groaned from the other side of the room.

"I've had to listen to the entire conversation since they caught me and Mercedes in the broom closet, so suck it up Milligan," Sam Evans grimaced.


	66. Revelations on Resurrection

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 101  
Song: Heart (Broken) - Joss Whedon (2:51)  
A/N: I've wanted to write this scene for a while now. Non-cross bit here, just Buffy and Graham.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Revelations on Resurrection_

"You know, I get it now," Buffy said quietly one afternoon, watching as the newest slayers went through the training exercise.

"Hmm?" Graham let his eyes drift over to his new bride of two weeks.

"What my mom went through," Tears glittered in her eyes. "How I broke her heart every time I lied to her, or hid what I was from her."

Graham nodded slowly. Buffy blinked past the tears after a few minutes. A smile blossomed over her face.

"But it also made her love something special," she whispered, as if she was holding onto the world's biggest secret.


	67. Loopholes

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 120  
Song: Beautiful - Joydrop (4:01)  
A/N: Er, yeah, the song didn't lend itself to what I'd hoped would come next. Enjoy the randomness.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Loopholes_

"Why didn't anyone tell _us_ that Sam and Mercedes are a couple?" Finn's jaw dropped open, and Quinn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because they didn't want anyone sabotaging it? Like every other glee relationship has been so far?" Adam shrugged.

"How did you find out about it?" Mercedes stood frozen in the middle of the room, the rest of the glee club's head whipping around to face where she and Sam had entered.

Nearly every head in the room turned to where two blonde girls stood.

"I told them," Brittany shrugged. "I thought everyone should know because of how awesome it is. I wonder if their babies will turn out Asian."

"I'm not seeing that as a possibility," Cassie grinned.


	68. Shake 'Em Off

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 163  
Song: Whip My Hair - Willow Smith (3:15)  
A/N: Hah! Also, I cannot help but whip my head back and forth while this song plays. Which makes it very hard to focus on the screen while doing it.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Shake 'Em Off_

"Sometimes you gotta fight for what you want, and sometimes you gotta just let it go," Mercedes took a deep breath. "This I have to let go."

"Bullshit," Remi snorted.

Her head jerked up to the man who'd told Tina to leave Artie and Brittany to go for a meaningful relationship rather than fling after fling. That didn't mean he was right about her and Sam.

"Nobody wants to rock the boat with another drama in glee," Mercedes chose to ignore him.

"You want the blond, then have the balls to go for him. Don't let them tell you he's dumb as a post, or that he pities you."

"Sam's not dumb!" Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him. "He's just passionate about different things."

Remi wasn't the only one who noticed she didn't deny the pity thing as strongly as the dumb argument.

"You think I'm pity-dating you? Sam's question had her head whipping back to him.

"Aren't you?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"No."


	69. Only Just Begun

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 256  
Song: Kings and Queens - 30 Seconds to Mars (5:47)  
A/N: Long song in which to write _four_ snippets of a smorgasbord of fandoms. Kind of.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Only Just Begun_

"Jack, stop hitting on Remi. You're making him twitchy," Graham said as he set a platter of chicken in front of them.

"Aw, afraid I'll stop hitting on you, handsome?" Jack chuckled.

"Deathly afraid of it," Graham rolled his eyes, before turning to the bear. "He won't stay dead."

"Think the vampire still has the lead box the mutant-brat buried him in?" Remi speculated.

"Buried under Cardiff for centuries didn't knock back his libido," Graham reminded him.

* * *

"You know, it's amazing that I'm not more screwed up than I already am," Adam shuddered as he set down his own platter in front of Bobby.

"I'm amazed you're still sucking in air," Bobby snorted.

"Hey, stop picking on Adam. He's sensitive," Dawn poked Bobby as she set a baby in his lap. "Hold your granddaughter."

"Balls, she's not _my_ granddaughter," but Bobby took little Beth anyway, unable to fight the grin on his face.

"Close enough," Dawn smiled.

* * *

"I cannot believe it took us so long to get everybody in one place," Buffy sighed.

"You and Dawn command great loyalty and fear," Henrik smiled.

"I'm glad you two could make it," Buffy smiled back and him and the heavily pregnant Jaylin. "I've missed having both of my parents it one place for a very long time."

* * *

"Our family is just keeps getting bigger and bigger. Isn't that amazing?" Dawn smiled, leaning against Dean and Ben.

"Yeah, pretty damn amazing," Dean's voice rasped as he wrapped an arm around her and his son.


	70. Started Out Like Any Other

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 123  
Song: The Best Day of My Life - Jesse McCartney (3:13)  
A/N: 70 installments. Wow.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Started Out Like Any Other_

"You need to stop randomly adopting teenagers, Dawnie," Buffy sighed.

"Says who? You know, statistically they're the hardest kids to place for permanent adoption."

"Yeah, because teens are bat-shit crazy," Dean nodded.

"I think that's just _Winchester_ teens," Buffy smiled sweetly.

"And I'm not technically adopting them. They all have families and homes. I'm just following in my mom and sister's footsteps and giving them a little guidance," Dawn's smile wobbled a little.

"Hey, who's making Dawnie get all weepy?" Puck demanded, looping an arm around her shoulder.

"Let me at 'em, let me at 'em," Sam Evans put up his dukes before coming up at her other side.

"See, now why would you want to deprive me of my teens?" Dawn laughed.


	71. Let Us Be Grateful

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 242  
Song: No One Mourns the Wicked - Wicked (6:41)  
A/N: Um, not where I was expecting it to go. Huh.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Let Us Be Grateful_

"Why in God's name have you let them create a man-cave?" Dawn glared at Cassie.

"They're Winchesters. Who do you imagine would be stopping the creation of said man-cave? Me? Bobby?"

"Yeah, Dawn, smoke some more crack," Kit laughed.

"I bet Remi helped them, didn't he?"

"How would I know? Peltier doesn't run everything by me. I'm not his keeper or his girlfriend."

Kit looked away to hide her face. She wasn't owning up to the fact that her dumb ass wanted to be both. Remi wouldn't ever see her as anything but silly human Kit. Cassie grabbed her hand in a show of support. Sometimes it sucked having a psychic for a friend.

"Besides, I think secret-cave building would be more Gray's area of expertise. Remi's all about the wholesale slaughter," Kit grinned.

"You know, it's eerie how close they've all gotten. Gray, Toby, Adam, Remi, the glee boys."

"Um, isn't that what you wanted, Dawn?"

"Yeah, but not to this extent. I mean, have you been in there? It smells like stale soda and Funyons. I nearly gagged when I went in here to get Puck," Dawn shuddered.

"Yum, can't wait to see this place."

"I'm thinking about throwing a fumigation party before the boys come for a visit."

"The boys?"

"Yeah, Donny and crew. They might just add to the stench."

"Well, their dad is a rat."

"I was thinking more about week old pizza stench than rat stench."


	72. Never Truly Seeing Things the Way They

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 148  
Song: I See the Light - Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi (Tangled) (3:44)  
A/N: So, the lovely present that showed up in my mailbox today got me on a Martha kick. Which keeps my mind off my niece.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Never Truly Seeing Things the Way They Were_

Martha Jones was not taking anymore of this shit. She was done with it. The men was driving her absolutely bonkers. Not that after everything with Riley, Jack, Owen and the Doctor that she shouldn't be used to this sort of treatment. Honestly, she was better than all of this, she was a bloody doctor for goodness sake!

"I'm not asking you again," Martha snapped, yanking on his ear as if he were a child. "You will sit down and listen to reason, you bloody idiot."

"I'm not listening to anything he's got to say," Gray glared at her.

"Yeah, well then I'll keep jabbing you with tranquilizers until the two of you sit down and discuss this like adults, not children fighting over a toy."

"But they kind of are," Jack laughed.

"Vi and Jo are not toys, Jack. Nor are Sam Winchester and Gray children anymore."


	73. Knowing Secrets

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 131  
Song: When You Find Me - Joshua Radin feat. Maria Taylor (3:53)  
A/N: I do not know where this came from.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Knowing Secrets_

"I don't believe this will ever be the appropriate time or place to discuss this situation calmly or rationally," Dawn dropped to the couch, staring in disbelief at the women in front of her. "I mean, it's one thing finding out Mom's really pregnant Jaylin. It's another to figure out that Melidee is Tara reincarnated."

"Not really reincarnated -"

"The question is how we drop this bomb on Willow," Buffy interrupted.

"Do you think you really can?"

"I see that ending well. I mean, do you just say - 'oh hey, remember that girl you almost ended the world over when you mourned her death? Yeah, she's been alive the whole time with a new face'. Yeah, I don't think that's gonna go over well," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Winchester."


	74. Similarities

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 100  
Song: She Wolf - Shakira (3:08)  
A/N: I just made the last name connection.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Similarities_

"I like her, she's sassy," Kit grinned at Doctor Martha Jones. "I'd almost swear the two of you were related."

"Why, because we're both black?" Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, I was going based on the attitude, smarts and last name. But if you wanna pull the race card, go ahead."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Kit nodded. "But she's British, so I'm pretty sure you're not."

"That and the fact that you've both got issues coming out your ears when it comes to relationships."

"Excuse me?" Martha interjected.

"Oh, do not whip your head at me. You know what I'm talking about."


	75. Bad Timing

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 132  
Song: Moodswings (To Come at Me Like That) - Charlotte Church (3:12)  
A/N: I'm not sure why I set these two up together as buddies. Hmm.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Bad Timing_

"Such a hormonal imbalance going on in their brains -"

"Do you want to start digging yourself out of that hole now or later?" Kit crossed her arms.

"I've heard how the cycles sometimes sync up -"

"Shut your fucking mouth right now," Sheyle growled at him. "Where the fuck is my man?"

"That Spanish temper. Just can't rein it in. I would tell her - _now_." Kit snarled at him.

"You have been spending way too much time with Remi -"

"Look, _Gabriel. _Stop fucking with us and tell us what your dumb ex-angel ass did with Remi, Henrik and Malachi right now, and I might let your dumb ass live the night out."

"_I_ didn't do anything to your boys. Wrong heavenly host, short britches," Gabriel the Trickster spat out.


	76. Blasting on High

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 159  
Song: Summer's Not Hot - Selena Gomez (3:05)  
A/N: Do not ask why Remi/Kit brings Selena Gomez to mind. It's very disturbing.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Blasting on High_

"If I randomly burst into song, you have permission to beat me to death."

"Promise?" Kit grinned.

"I'm not singing shit voluntarily, Holburn -"

"Not even happy birthday for Sheyle's baby?" Kit's smile wobbled a bit.

"Hey, the mutant pulled through. Who's this emotional chick? Where the hell's the hardass I lo-" Remi broke off the sentence, glancing away from her.

"She's been through some serious shit," Kit's voice shook. "Had to threaten to gank an angel to keep your ass from being somebody's fucking bear rug. I earned the credit to be an emotional bitch for a few fucking seconds, Peltier."

"What the -"

"No," Kit pushed him back against the bar. "You fucking have a death wish, bear, and I'm sick of it. No more of this jumping into fucking black holes to save the day."

"You're not my keeper."

"Well, you fucking need one. And I'm sick of being the chump who gets tossed the leash."


	77. Need It Done

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 119  
Song: Still Running - Chevelle (3:11)  
A/N: The official introduction of Buffy and Dawn's little sister.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Need It Done_

"There is no rhyme or reason to your naming skills, is there?" Dawn laughed, cooing down at the little baby in the bassinet.

"We do like to keep eveyone on their toes," Jaylin said tiredly, her fingers wrapped tightly around Henrik's hand.

"What - you don't like the name, Dawn?"

"It's just - you go from Buffy to my name and now - it's just _Penelope _is a little plain."

"That's not _really_ her name," Henrik grinned.

"I'm not calling her that, _Hank_," Jaylin nudged him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Buffy glanced up at her youthful parents.

"Her name's Pebble. Penelope's her middle name."

"Pebble Summers. Huh, it definitely fits in with you guys," Dean chuckled.

"Jerk."


	78. Crazy Boy Logic

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 203  
Song: Night Drive - Jimmy Eat World (5:03)  
A/N: Originally gonna be a Remi/Kit piece, but that just spiraled out into a fic of it's own. So. Whomever shall I channel now?

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Crazy Boy Logic_

"Why do I get the creepy sense I'm not in Kansas anymore?"

"Have you ever even _been_ in Kansas before?"

"Good point."

Vi shook her head as she pulled the shovel from the trunk. How she'd pulled disposal duty with Carlos she'd never guess. But it was miles away from Sam - who'd actually been _born_ in Kansas - and all of his family drama behind her. It was nice to get back to the basics. Regular slayage with Connor and Carlos. Haning out with boys who were not Winchesters nor teenagers for a change.

"Did you salt and burn the bones?"

Her head jerked up at Sam Winchester's voice. _Fuck-fuck-fuckity-fuck-fuck_. He was supposed to be in Philly on a banshee case, wasn't he? Not in northern Wisconsin.

"Look who stowed away - is that car stolen?" Carlos groaned. "Man, you _know_ they always go for the boy of color instead of you pasty-assed _gringos_."

"It's not stolen. It's Dawn's car," Vi muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"You left town. Without telling me. With two guys."

"You left town without telling me. With two guys. I don't see there being an issue."

"That was a total familial sausage fest," Connor snorted.

"Huh?"


	79. Certain Complications

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 71  
Song: When Will My Life Begin? - Mandy Moore (2:32)  
A/N: So I decided to try out something the other day when my knee was killing me. I decided to write out some of these long-hand. And judging by my chicken scratch, in cursive.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Certain Complications_

"What's wrong with Vi?"

"She watched _Hoarders_ again," Dawn sighed.

"And that explains the color coded boxes how?" Dean frowned.

"She freaks out about her cleanliness as soon as the episode starts. Don't ask me to explain her state of mind."

"She doesn't have a house to _hoard_ -"

"I know! She's twisty up there. She's afraid of rodents - uh-oh."

"_Hi-yah!_"

"Shit! I forgot to tell her about Master Splinter!"


	80. Shifty Eyes

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 115  
Song: Fighter - Christina Aguilera (4:07)  
A/N: In. Cursive.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Shifty Eyes_

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But - Sam, you have to understand. This is about _family_."

"I'm not changing it's diaper. Make Daddy dearest do it."

"Puck is currently groveling. Don't make me interrupt _that_ charming reunion again."

"Look, it's my niece, not my _kid_, right? I get that I should be caring, but I just don't. So, later."

Jo frowned. Something was definitely off about Sam. She cradled baby Beth closer to her and hit the speed dial on her phone.

"_What now_?"

"Bobby, it's Jo. How sure are you that Sammy can't go off the reservation again?"

"Pretty damn sure." After a beat he added, "Why?"

"Because he just dismissed his family."


	81. Intervention

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 88  
Song: Hail to Whatever You Found in the Sun That Surrounds You - Rilo Kiley (3:22)  
A/N: In. Cursive.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Intervention_

"So, is this an intervention, or what passes for one in the hunter-land?" Quinn Fabray frowned.

"Yep."

"Why am I here again?"

"Sam fixated on _you_, which is just creepy for the barely-legal factor alone."

"Thanks," Quinn scrunched up her nose at Kit's words. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Because I bring the bear. And he's pretty damn indestructible -"

"I'm touched."

"And he's here to make sure you stay unbroken, Pep Squad."

"Why?

"Because last time something hijacked Sam, Dean and Jo ended up bloody, bloody messes."

"Yay."


	82. Shouting at the Wall

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 76  
Song: Carry On - Sailor Moon (2:11)  
A/N: In. Cursive.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Shouting at the Wall_

"This isn't good?"

"Why do you ask that. You know it's not."

"I don't know, wishful thinking?"

"Dawn, shut up your man-child."

"Vi, we're gonna fix Sam," Dawn's voice shook fiercely.

"I should have known something was off when he showed up out of the blue. If I -" Vi took a deep breath. "Sam _wouldn't _have chased after me."

"Yeah, he would have, Pixie."

"Shut up, Dean," Vi growled.

"My brother's stupidly crazy about you!"


	83. Broken Hearts Club

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 142  
Song: One - Glee Cast (3:58)  
A/N: In. Cursive.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Broken Hearts Club_

"That doesn't seem like him _at all_!"

"That's how we _know_ he's possessed. Sam wouldn't just beat on Carlos for 15 minutes and knock Quinn unconscious. He's like a big fluffy bunny when it comes to them!"

"I was gonna say that. Just, not the bunny part," Dawn shuddered. Anya had inflicted some weird phobias on her as a child.

"Look, just unpossess him and keep him far away from me," Vi's face closed down. It was weird to see her so blank and lifeless.

"Vi - Dean was right about Sam -"

"Yeah, he's crazy about me? Newsflash, Dawn. It wasn't _me_ he stalked and attacked. It was Quinn and Carlos when he got in Sam's way."

"He lashed out at them because they were _your_ weak links. You went after him to protect them."

"Sorry, but I'm not buying it."


	84. Can't Read My

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 122  
Song: Poker Face - Glee Cast (3:41)  
A/N: In. Cursive.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Can't Read My_

"Sam Winchester has been infected by alien spores," the Doctor drawled. "Not possessed as _some_ originally thought."

"Makes one wonder where the _alien spores_ came from," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"What sort of alien spores are they, Dad?" Jenny rose up on the tip of her toes to glance at the monitor.

"Doctor, not _Dad_. And they're Andalayupias spores. But their home world imploded over two centuries ago."

"Which would explain why they're hitting Earth just now, eh?"

"Certainly does."

"It's always aliens with you, isn't it?" Dean glowered.

"Well, it's not always 'demons' - which _don't_ exist -"

"Oh, pookie, tell me it ain't so!" Lorne shook his head.

"You're an inter-dimensional species, not a demon," the Doctor snorted.

"Technicalities."


	85. Not Weighed Down

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 111  
Song: Heavy - Holly Brook (4:26)  
A/N: In. Cursive.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Not Weighed Down_

"Uh, what did I miss?" Sam frowned.

"_Besides_ you making Carlos look like he went ten rounds with the Iron Dragon _and_ tramatizing a cheerleader? Not much," Dean shrugged.

"Demon?"

"Alien."

"Huh?"

"Something new every time," Dean shook his head.

"Who was -"

"Quinn."

"Shit, wait. Why her?"

"Because Vi was set up as her bodyguard when shit went south."

"God - did I hurt Vi?" Sam winced as he pushed himself up.

"Nah. Alien knew you weren't strong enough to go up against Vi in slay mode and survive."

"I wouldn't hurt her! She knows that -"

"You _couldn't._"

"Where is she?"

"New York. Freaking out in the Rat Cave."


	86. Nicknames and Leather

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 282  
Song: Disposable Heroes - Metallica (8:16)  
A/N: Thank you sweet baby J. The insanity of cursive is gone! Also, these ficlets are not in any particular order and jump around in the timeline as the muse hits.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Nicknames and Leather_

"So this is the ape man you've been cavorting with whilst I suffer the wrath of a slayer?" Carlos grinned over at Sam and Dawn.

"He's a Puppy-boy first off, and you've been bumped up to watcher duties, so stop whining, Trejo," Dawn nudged his shoulder. "Who'd you draw?"

"Some whiny, soulless ginger -"

"Hey, I am not soulless!" A familiar voice came from the far corner. "And it's _temporary_. I'll most likely kill him in the morning."

"Oh, that reminds me - _Princess Bride_ marathon tonight - barring any slayage!" Dawn grinned.

"Who's the soulless ginger?" Sam's eyes flicked over to the red-headed girl.

"Vi Day. One of the original potentials, first Gen slayer," Carlos narrowed his eyes at the puppy man. "You two haven't met?"

"Nope, the only slayers I've met have been Buffy and Faith."

"Faith," Carlos sighed heavily. "That girl can wear leather like nobody's business."

"Uh-huh," Sam grinned.

"We're talking about my mentor in breathy alone-time voices why?" Vi said suddenly drawn back into the boys conversation.

"Faith. In leather," Dawn rolled her eyes. "I don't get it, but boys seem to find that attractive."

"I can picture you in a butterfly top sans bra if you prefer," Carlos leered.

"I hate you, Trejo."

"That's why you lobbied for me to join the Watchers, right?"

"It was blackmail, and no one else would take you in, Delinquent-boy."

"I'm Vi, and you must be Puppy-boy?" Vi turned to face Sam.

"Sam. I'm going by Sam these days."

"I still get called Squatter, so I'd get used to Puppy-boy if I were you. Nicknames stick pretty well with this crowd."

"Great."

"I don't think you're a puppy though."

"Thanks."


	87. The End Ripped Out

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 145  
Song: Stand - Rascal Flatts (3:28)  
A/N: So, someone I alluded to is making their appearance here. Yay.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
The End Ripped Out_

"I don't think you realize how completely crazy you sound right now."

"I'm not crazy, Dawn."

"I think you might be."

"I had a psychic vision of the world ending. Slayer vision , if you will."

"You're not a slayer, Jenny."

"Okay, a _Time Lady_ vision then," the blonde huffed over the line

"So you had a vision. What was in it?" Dawn switched her phone to the other ear.

"There was the cheerleader. And the bear man. Something else. I just can't remember."

"Quinn and _Remi_? That doesn't sound very likely. Remi's more likely to kill Quinn than anything else. Beside, he's in Louisiana and she's in Ohio. They're hundreds of miles away from each other."

"Are you sure?"

"They're merging into the same plane, Dawnie."

She whirled around to see an unfamiliar brunette behind her. There was something familiar about her.

"It's me."


	88. I Bet You'd Be Fine

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 130  
Song: From Where I Am Standing - Schuyler Fisk (3:16)  
A/N: So, I've got a toothache, the sniffles, a sore throat and a pain in my butt. I love the Autumn aches.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
I Bet You'd Be Fine_

"I cannot believe you hid this from us for so long, Tara!"

"It's Melidee, or Dee now if you prefer," Tara/Dee smiled serenely, just like she did in her past reincarnation. Just on a different face.

"That - _right there_ - is just creepy."

"I know."

"That's creepy too, you know."

"I know."

"Goddess, how long - "

"Since the end."

"Oh."

"You need Remi to protect Quinn and Kit as best as he can," Dee/Tara looked away, trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Why are you telling _me_?" Dawn frowned.

"Because Kit would and has repeatedly ignored me. Besides, she'd just think I was the First."

"The First is squashed."

"It's contained. You don't want to imagine the void it would make if it was truly squashed."


	89. Far From the World We Know

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 171  
Song: Love Lifts Us Up - Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes (3:53)  
A/N: Because I said I would work all of my '80's guilty pleasures into this universe.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Far From the World We Know_

"Oh my God, it's _so_ a unicorn."

"Those don't exist," Dean, Jenny and Kit all snapped at her.

"Do not tell me that you brain trusts can believe in demons, aliens, and gods but can't wrap your heads around the concept of a unicorn."

"Only if it's a mutation," Kit and Jenny said at the same time.

"This isn't _My Little Pony_," Dean snorted.

"You know about _My Little Ponies_ how?" Kit stuck her head up between them.

"Doesn't this thing go any _faster_?" Jenny complained, the idea of _My Little Pony_ a foreign one to the Time Lady from the future.

"Don't diss my baby, and I have a little sister and this one keeps volunteering me for babysitting duty," Dean blushed.

"As I was _saying_," Dawn rolled her eyes. "Magical healing, feelings of peace and contentment, and not one dismemberment. If it's not an unicorn doing it, then what is?"

"I don't know, maybe an angel," Dean mocked.

"Oh, you're so not getting laid any time soon," Dawn glared.


	90. If You Wanna Survive

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Ten (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 161  
Song: Dog Days Are Over - Florence + the Machine (4:15)  
A/N: Song fit, and I'm pumped up for tonight's episode of _Glee_.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
If You Wanna Survive_

"I _hate_ this place," Quinn glared at Remi.

He only raised his eyebrow and continued playing with his knife.

"I hate _you_."

"Ah, princess, I'm wounded," Remi rolled his eyes.

"You know, I've had a pretty crappy - "

"Don't even _finish_ that sentence and expect me to pity you," Remi glared at her.

"I -"

"You were a stupid teenager. You haven't had to live with the consequences for more than a _year_. Try a couple decades or centuries and then you can come play pity party with me," Remi snapped.

"Well at least I'm not breaking someone's heart by pretending to be a dumb blind bear."

"You don't know anything about Kit's feelings," Remi said quietly.

"I know that she follows you with her eyes all the time. The same way that Puck's eyes follow Rachel. That Sam's follow Mercedes. I know that you break her heart by pretending it doesn't exist."

"Like a said, you don't know anything."


	91. Watch Me Shine

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Labyrinth, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 151  
Song: Shine - Rachel Fuller (3:20)  
A/N: Would have worked on this sooner, but that stupid thing on my back reformed even worse than last time and resulted in me not being able to sit for about a week. Oddly enough, my toothache from hell is the only reason I'm up and writing now.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Watch Me Shine_

"I swear to God if the words 'save the cheerleader, save the world' come out of your mouth - I'm bitch slapping you," Kit rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you, Kit," Vi sighed. "But right now we're stuck with the cheerleader."

"Why us? Neither one of us can even relate to that pom-pom princess!" Kit huffed.

"Becoming an outcast due to something she didn't willingly choose? Wow, however can't we relate?"

"You know, I think I actually liked you better when you were perky."

"Yeah, well, nearly getting someone killed because a boy had the hots for you does that to a girl."

"Sam -"

"Is about as up for discussion as the bear in the room."

"Touché."

"I thought so."

After a pregnant pause, Kit slid her eyes over to Vi.

"You know _who_ we should recruit to help us out, don't you?"

"Rona? Yeah, definitely."


	92. Do Not Underestimate the Things I Must

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Glee, Heroes, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 126  
Song: Rolling in the Deep - John Legend (4:58)  
A/N: *cough* Pay no attention to the added flippin' fandoms.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Do Not Underestimate the Things I Must Do_

"I said we're sitting down for a family photo opportunity, so get your asses in here now!" Dawn narrowed her eyes at the five Winchester boys.

"Aw hell," Puck growled running a hand over his Mohawk.

"Geez," Ben shuddered.

"I'm not an idiot," Adam shook his head and followed the two younger boys.

Sam grinned and took off after them as Dean kissed the top of her head and led out Mari and Leah.

"Finally got 'em trained right," Bobby chuckled.

"What are you doing still sitting there?" Dawn cocked her head over at Lisa, who looked quietly at the retreating boys.

"Waiting on Ben - "

"I said it's time for the family photo. I might not like you, but you're part of this family."


	93. Spitting Familial Images

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 132  
Song: Written in the Stars - Aida (3:17)  
A/N: Because I just rewatched it for Halloween. For two days straight (mainly because I wanted to watch _Predators_ but for some reason my dvd player treats Fox movies like they're bootleg and fades in and out. Oddly enough, it plays the bootleg ones fine.)

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Spitting Familial Images_

"I knew there was a reason I don't come to California anymore," Dawn shook her head. "It's not my fault you got - _holy shit_."

"Dawn?" Kit pulled up hard at the sight of the red-head. "Is that -"

"Whitney Miller, Graham's missing cousin? Only one way to find out," Dawn took a deep breath and approached the woman. "Cousin Whitney?"

"No," the red-head blinked up at her. "Can I help you?"

"You're sure you're not Whitney Miller, sister to Clay Miller and cousin to Graham Miller?"

"No, I'm Agent Grace Van Pelt. Who are you?"

"Dawn Summers, thinks she knows everything," came a familiar voice.

"Patrick Jane, ex-conman. Always good to see a familiar face," Dawn turned back to face the blond they'd come to see originally.

"What happened this time?"


	94. Wait  Don't They Remember Your Name?

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 125  
Song: People Are Strange - The Doors (2:10)  
A/N: Because I threatened Rona and never delivered. Shame on me.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Wait - Don't They Remember Your Name?_

"So in the long and short of it, we pulled sucka duty -"

"You don't get to say 'sucka', Vi," Rona shook her head.

"_Whatever_, we got shafted with the little darling and we need help."

"And you turned to me?" Rona's brow quirked up. "Why?"

"Because we need our good old no-nonsense Rona to rip away her dreams -" Kit started.

"And unfortunately we'd get Remi to do it -" Vi cut in.

"But I'm not speaking to him."

"Oh, just _fuck_ him already. Same damn thing goes for you and Sammy-boy. And handle your shit. I'm busy," With that Rona turned and left.

"What the hell?" Kit's jaw dropped

"Rona never turns us down," Vi sounded broken.

"She's so _sexing_ someone!"

"That bitch!"


	95. You Got It

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 202  
Song: If You Want Blood - AC/DC (4:36)  
A/N: Makes me want to watch _Empire Records_. And _Practical Magic_.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
You Got It_

"So this is the brains of the operation? Haven't I been pardoned yet?" Quinn shook her head in disgust at Vi and Kit.

"I say the bear's original plan was the best one yet."

"Defeats the purpose of protecting her," Vi shrugged. "But I'm game."

"He didn't share the body depot's number, that bastard," Kit huffed. "You just can't count on a good bear these days."

"I know, _right_? Sam is the same way! I ask him where he gets all his badass weapons and he just _smirks_. I am in need of a military-grade flamethrower, but I can't just pull one out of my butt!"

"What do you need a military-grade flamethrower for?" Quinn frowned, finding herself drawn into the very bizarre turn in conversation.

"In case of demons that need to go all flame-y, duh."

"Aren't they just possessed humans?"

"Not all of them. Some are made up of slime and horns and bad hexes. Didn't you know this?"

"No. Why should I? Matt's parents were possessed and the only demons I've met were that Lorne guy and Miss Anya."

"Neither of which are still demons or ever were."

Kit and Vi exchanged looks.

"Get the book."

"Get the charms."


	96. Except You Got that Look in Your Eye

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 124  
Song: Foundations - Newton Faulkner (3:08)  
A/N: So this is being written because I creeped myself out with _Ghost Adventures_ - again. Love that show.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Except You Got that Look in Your Eye_

"Who are you canoodling?"

"That even a word?" Rona countered.

"I think I picked it up from Vi," Dawn shrugged. "Don't be all avoid-y."

"Once again - that a word?"

"Yes. Look Ro, I am a big supported of the romance-bloomin' about us -"

"I'm getting regular sex, it's not romance."

"Ohmygoddess. Who?" Dawn shrieked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Is it Gunn? Are you making sweet, sweet love to Gunn?"

"Why, cause he's black?"

"No, cause he's fine. Is it - are you and _Connor_ -"

"Hell no! I am not sexing Connor up. That boy's got more issues than _Vogue_."

"You read _Vogue_?"

"No."

"Ooohkay. So - who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You cannot hold out on me! I'm your boss!"


	97. Take Me Down

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 137  
Song: Illiterate City (Jackson 5 vs. Guns N'Roses) - Divide & Kreate (2:07)  
A/N: So. I added yet another flipping fandom. For giggles, I'm letting you try to figure out what show it is.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Take Me Down_

Cassie sat on the desk with her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

"Cassie, you have got to spill the good stuff to us _now_."

"Yeah, if Rona's happy we get a chance to make her slightly miserable in return for not - ow!" Vi pouted as Kit jabbed at her.

"Oh like that even hurt you," Kit rolled her eyes

"He s a biker."

"A what now?"

"An outlaw biker. I don't know more than that," Cassie sighed.

"Is he -" Dawn started to ask.

"He's not black."

"I wasn't - I don't think she can only sleep with black guys! Even if she does give off that vibe."

"Do you know his name?" Kit rolled her eyes at Dawn.

"All I'm getting is from her is Happy Juice, which makes me a little -"

"Eeewww."


	98. Was Conceived Out of Nothin'

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 163  
Song: Stone Glass Window - Blessid Union of Souls (4:11)  
A/N: I listened to this CD nonstop my senior year of high school. God, I feel really old all of a sudden.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Was Conceived Out of Nothin'_

"You asked the Seer who Rona was dating?"

"She's sexing him -er, it maybe - not dating."

"Rona doesn't make intimate commitments longer than a week if necessary."

"Why did we send her westward again?"

"Less chance of us dealing with Angel and Spike - who is still on our shit-list."

"Why is someone named Spike on your -" Quinn frowned.

"He pretended to be all dead for _months_ before he came to tell us. Vampire needs to pay," Vi huffed.

"Okay. So why are you so concerned about Rona's mystery man?" Quinn asked.

"Because she's our tough, prickly Rona. We have to protect her. From Happy Juice."

"Eeww."

"That was our sentiment!" Kit rolled her eyes.

"He's a biker. How skeevey can she get?"

"I don't know. Remi uses a bike sometimes, and it's kind of hot. Plus - have you checked out Graham's cousin lately?"

"Clay? The Sammy-puppy look-a-like? Of course," Vi snorted.

"He rides a bike. It's hot."

"Shut up!"


	99. Ganging Up on Kit

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 156  
Song: I Am For You - Waking Ashland (3:33)  
A/N: So I'm leaning towards Juice, because I'm thinking Happy is more Faith's speed than Rona's, but I just like putting their names together for giggles. Oh, and yeah. Surprise. And I also don't own _Saturday Night Live._

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Ganging Up on Kit_

"Isn't that just precious," Bobby snarled.

"Why am I envisioning Bobby in drag right now?"

"Church lady. SNL," Sam sighed.

"I knew that was it!" Kit crowed.

"So, you _just let_ Dawn run off after Rona why?" Bobby turned back to Kit.

"She didn't just _run off_. She was seriously investigating Rona's very secretive behavior with a strange biker man. With a really weird name."

"She's pregnant, you -" Dean snarled.

"That's not _my_ fault. I'm not the one who couldn't keep it zipped up, Skippy. We're still not talking to you about that," Kit growled back at him.

"Kathryn, focus," Bobby snapped.

"Oh, yeah. So Rona's been bopping _Happy Juice_, and Dawn and Vi went to investigate. _I_ should have gone, but I'm on _Quinn_ Duty."

"Wait, _Vi _went with her?" Sam frowned

"And Connor."

"What is it with VI and this Connor kid!"

"Sam, pregnant Dawn and bikers!" Dean glared at him.

"Uh, right."


	100. You Remind Me of the Man

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 193  
Song: Back for the Fight - Oliver Boyd & the Remembralls (4:57)  
A/N: I blame _The New Doctor_ for very obvious reasons. I have no idea why Mercedes and the Doctor are together. I'm blaming Donna Noble & Sam Evans for that one. Oh!

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
You Remind Me of the Man_

"You remind me of someone," the doctor frowned down at Mercedes.

"Let me guess, would it be Martha?"

"No. Well, a bit. But no. _Who is it_?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Rosita!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ah, no companion ever likes to get compared to previous companions -"

"No, I just don't like being compared to other people. Even if that is my middle name. And I'm not your companion."

"Middle name?"

"Yeah. Mercedes Rosita Jones. Aren't you supposed to know everything?"

"That'd be _Cassie_. Annoying little thing, her."

"Hey, that's my _friend _you're talking about."

"Who is Rosita to you?" The Doctor tilted his head at her.

"My grandmother."

"Your grandmother?"

"Yeah. Rosita Lake Jones."

"Rosita _Lake_? No," the Doctor drawled, a grin popping up on his face.

"She was named after her great-grandmother," Mercedes nodded slowly.

"Rosita Lake, who I'm assuming was married to a lovely Professor Jackson Lake?"

"How -" Mercedes gaped at him. "You know every British person ever born or something?"

"No, but you should take the compliment. Rosita was marvelous, that one. Good old Jackson. Knew he wasn't utterly blind to her charms."


	101. This Is Where You Are

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 189  
Song: Hundred - The Fray (4:14)  
A/N: Trying to get back to basics. Side note: there are 20 fandoms in this 'verse and only two of them are honorary mentions. I think that's nifty.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
This is Where You Are_

"I don't think I expected this," Dawn said slowly, tears forming in her eyes.

"You didn't expect this," Dean frowned at her. "You, who expect damn near everything all of the time before it even happens didn't see this coming?"

"Yeah, me. I didn't count on a dead man coming back to life to wreck pain and misery on my life," Dawn glared at him.

"Pain and misery? You know what, I take the damn question back," Dean snapped the black box closed and rose to his feet.

"Don't be an idiot! You can't take it back, Dean Winchester! You popped it, it won't go back in."

"Watch me make it go back in."

"You know, you are such a little bitch sometimes, that I don't even know why I love you!" Dawn huffed.

"_I'm_ being a bitch? You're the one who can't even answer a damn question!"

"I'm sorry that my intial reaction to your proposal of _marriage _is shock and awe! Marriage and Scoobies have not been a very mesh-y thing. Of course I'll marry you, dammit! I love you, but I'm scared of what could happen."


	102. Barriers Broken

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 166  
Song: The Age of Not Believing - Angela Landsbury (3:17)  
A/N: Kit and Quinn insanity. Have I mentioned yet that they're cousins? Cause they are.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Barriers Broken_

"Walk away, Fabray," Kit glanced between the blonde teen and the man towering over her.

"You don't scare me, Kit."

"See, this isn't about my scary factor just this second. This is me telling you to walk away from him right now."

"Sam is -"

"Not himself right now. He's sick and twisted," Kit gave Quinn a shake. "Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"You told me that Simi would eat me," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She just might yet someday. You know, when you finally pull your head out of your ass and believe me that Sammy boy is just not well."

"Aw, Kitten, you could hurt a boy's feelings talking like that."

"And I could hurt you even more if you don't back off the blonde already, Winchester. If that even is you."

"You don't recognize my ginormous form?" Sam made a mock gasp.

"See? Sam never lords his height over anyone."

"Than who is he?" Quinn frowned, finally stepping away from him.


	103. Circles That Surround Me

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 183  
Song: Tell Me Why - Jakalope (4:34)  
A/N: If I haven't before, I have now.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Circles That Surround Me_

"What the hell do you mean _she's my cousin_?" Kit blinked at Dawn.

"Um, apparently her new guardian is your paternal grandmother."

"My paternal grandmother?"

"Are you going to repeat her every sentence?: Remi muttered

"Fuck you, Peltier. I just got switched from 'watcher duties to 'family duty'. It's a bit daunting. Explain, Summers."

"About the birds and the bees?" Dawn blinked innocently at her.

"About bloodlines."

"Your grandmother was married four times."

"Yeah, I knew _that_."

"Your dad was from her first marriage, Quinn's dad was from her third. The fact that she just happens to go to school with Puck is just a cosmic joke."

"It's a cosmic something alright. I - I honestly cannot deal with a teenager in my life. Especially not a _bouncy blonde_."

"Given everything that's happened to her this last year, I'm definitely betting that a lot of the bounce is outta the blonde."

"That's not the point! My dad told me he was an only child. My dad _never_ lied to me. Not once."

"About the important stuff."

"A sibling is pretty damn important stuff!"


	104. Truth or Dare

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 147  
Song: Let It Rain - JoJo (3:48)  
A/N: Um, yeah…

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Truth or Dare_

"Stop calling me the spawn of Satan."

"No," Vi glared over at Kit. "Make him go away."

"He's my best bud, not the spawn of Satan."

"Have you had tests done? Because I believe he is."

"Vi, Carlos is not the spawn of Satan. He's a spicy Latino."

"Ew."

"Yeah, I made myself gag. Now, why is Carlos Satan spawn today?" Kit crossed her arms.

"He made me play truth or dare."

"You picked truth. That doesn't make him the spawn -

"About Sam, in front of _Sam_."

Kit's jaw dropped open. Carlos had the audacity to smirk at her.

"Not cool, Carlos. You know he still 'little buddy's' her. He's a jerk face."

"She's hot for him, and too chickenshit to pounce -"

"Oh, like you _pounced_ on Cassie? Or Cassidy? Or Mia? Or -"

"I work with them. It's different."

"Jerk. Go away, quickly now!"


	105. Too Soon to Feel Yet

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 127  
Song: I'm Going to Go Back There Someday - Gonzo (2:51)  
A/N: Backtracking time.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Too Soon to Feel Yet_

"You'll like it there," Tara/Dee smiled down at the little girl. "And we need to make reparations to Sarah because of what Jareth did."

"He didn't know, not really," Jaylin said quietly. "He didn't know what fate Rachel had to play in all of this."

"Will Quinn and Puck be able to go on with her out of their lives?" Dee asked quietly.

"They're sixteen, and it's not as if Beth here is being adopted by total strangers. Rachel's _birth mother_ is taking her boyfriend's child into her care."

"And how will she feel about this?"

"Rachel has been incredibly lucky with her adoptive fathers. She'll be able to cope."

"I wi-" Dee paused. "I hope they all are."

"They'll have enough to distract them soon enough."


	106. Especially Exhaling

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 206  
Song: Bend and Not Break - Dashboard Confessional (5:06)  
A/N: Indifference is a very peculiar thing…

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Especially Exhaling_

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because you cannot be trusted."

"_I_ can't be trusted? What are you, my mother?" Dean scoffed at Dawn's crossed arms.

"No, but I am the mother of your future child."

"What did you say?" Dean's head whipped around. "What future children?"

"I said _child_, not children. I'm not sure if I want more than one with you. Besides, there's Ben to consider after all and he's still having a rough time -"

"Summers, what are you talking about?"

"The future event that will happen in about six months."

"You're pregnant?"

"And you didn't even _bother_ to tell anyone?" Kit screeched over the phone line.

"I told you as soon as I told Dean!" Dawn sighed. "I really wish everyone would get over it already."

"Dawn, you just went into a demon-infested pit to save Vi and Carlos. Why wouldn't we be freaking out?"

"I told Buffy! It's not my fault she didn't forward the email."

"That's because Buffy was busy tracking you down in L.A. after she got the email of doom."

"My baby isn't a doomsday device," Dawn huffed.

"I didn't say it was, but then again it might be. It is the spawn of a Winchester, after all."


	107. Corrupting Innocents

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 189  
Song: So Cold - Breaking Benjamin (4:44)  
A/N: That last A/N is the reason I should not write a/n's when I'm sleepy. Sleepy sleepy writer writes a/n's that make no sense at all.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Corrupting Innocents_

"You don't fuck with fate. Because fate will turn around and fuck you so hard that you will never want to fuck again."

Quinn stared at her with so much confusion that Kit actually felt her pain.

"And that is the dirtiest analogy I have ever made. Don't listen to me anymore."

"Ever? Because I have the urge to scrub out my mind right now."

"No. Just today. Don't listen to me today. Maybe not even tomorrow. Monday sounds like a good day to start listening to me again."

"I like that plan," Quinn pushed away from the kitchen island. Halfway to the door, she turned back. "This little tirade on fate wouldn't have anything to do with the bear, would it?"

"What bear? Winnie? The Pooh has never done me wrong yet," Kit muttered, her head sinking into her hands.

"Remi - "

"I thought I told you to stop bringing him up, Q."

"He's an idiot for not even giving fate the chance to fuck with you," Quinn smirked as she left the room.

"I've turned Miss P's & Q's into a potty mouth," Kit smiled sadly.


	108. La La La La La Lah

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 164  
Song: If U Seek Amy - Britney Spears (3:36)  
A/N: I've been thinking (which is a dangerous thing for me to do, btw) that when I reach chapter 150, I should try and make that chapter between 1,500-15,000 words. Not sure how that would work with the song thing? One song for every 100-150 words? Meh. Stupid brain.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
La La La La La Lah_

"I have four M's, a Q, B and S." Kit muttered into the phone.

"Really? I only have a C, an A, a N and a R. How'd you get so many of them up there?" Dawn replied.

"I have no flippin' clue! Why are they all here?"

"Spring break."

"Why the hell would anyone come to Kalamazoo for spring break? Have they no standards anymore?"

"Well, you did drag Quinn back to Kzoo to close up your grandmother's house."

"Don't get me wrong, Sam, Mike and Matt are coming in extremely handy with the moving of furniture. I'm just sick of constantly walking in on kids making out."

"Who?"

""Mercedes and Sam. Matt and Maria. Why is Mike here again?"

"Because he's Matt's bff?"

"Oh, right. Anyway, it's bumming out my single ladies."

"And you?"

"Hell, yeah. I'm bummed."

"You need a rem-"

"I do _NOT_ need Remi!"

"If you let me finish, I was going to say _remedy_. Not Peltier."

"Oh. Ooops."


	109. I Know You Know

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 176  
Song: When I Grow Up - The Pussycat Dolls (4:05)  
A/N: Gaarrgghhh. A new fandom.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
I Know You Know_

"Juliet, I don't think that this is a really good time or place to talk," Dawn pulled away from the hug.

"Of course it is!" Juliet O'Hara smiled brightly at her.

"You do know there are two guys spying on us, right?"

"Ignore them, I do all the time. Sometimes they think I don't actually even see them."

"Really?" Dawn glanced over her shoulder. "Is that the 'psycic'"

"Why did she use air quotes?" The man in question hissed behind them.

"Yes. And don't do that. He thinks I think he's actually a psychic."

"Jane tipped you off?"

"Please, Patrick Jane didn't have to. I've been around enough true Seers in the last ten years to know better."

"Then why do you let him get away with it?"

"He gets results," Juliet shrugged. "Besides, he's kind of cute."

"Ugh," Dawn rolled her eyes.

"What did you need to talk about, Dawn?" Juliet grinned at her.

"A dark and powerful force is making its way to Santa Barbara. That's courtesy of a real seer, by the way."


	110. Don't Have Time For This

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 205  
Song: Shh - Frou Frou (5:36)  
A/N: Last one for the night mainly because I have a headache, but a bit because I have to text my niece and that normally drains me of all my energy.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Don't Have Time For This_

"Do you know, I think Matt and Maria might just be the first things Jack hasn't hit on in about a hundred years," Kit mused.

"It's because they're kids and not quite legal yet. Jack's got his standards," Jo snorted.

"And you."

"Huh?"

"Jack hasn't hit on you either."

"Bullshit."

"I think it's cute. He sees you as his little brother's girl."

"I am not Gray's girl," Jo glared at her.

"Really?"

"Don't poke the bear, darlin'," Jack chuckled, wrapping an arm around both their shoulders.

"Yeah, the _bear_."

"Bite me, Jo."

"Pick the spot."

"Oooh, kinky. Uncle Jack likes!" Jack squeezed them both closer.

"Ugh."

"It stopped being hot the first three times you said that." Kit rolled her eyes at him.

"Besides, wouldn't your angel get jealous."

"Ianto? He kind of likes sharing."

"Really? You know -"

"Isn't that Alonzo? When'd he get glasses?" Jack peered over at an average looking man who was talking to another man in a cap and fingerless gloves. "And back to this century?"

"Huh?"

"He's not normal," Brittany popped up beside the three chaperones.

"Define normal," Jo asked warily.

"He's like Captain Jack, only less gay."

"Which means what, Brit?" Kit snorted.

"That he's more like Gray."


	111. Maybe Tomorrow

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 220  
Song: Dream On - Glee Cast (Matthew Morrison & Neil Patrick Harris) (4:35)  
A/N: Over a 110 stories and _no_ Giles? For shame, on me. Wow. I so need sleep.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Maybe Tomorrow_

"Why do I have the sinking feeling this conversation is going to end badly?" Rupert Giles rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"I haven't the foggiest," Dawn smiled happily at him.

"Dawn, why are we in a pizza parlor in Mystic, Connecticut."

"Because it has the best pizza around?" Dawn shrugged.

"Why is Buffy harassing me to 'talk some sense into my idiot kid sister'?"

"Because I adopted a puppy," Dawn frowned at the man at the counter.

"Samuel Winchester is not a puppy, Dawn."

"Please, have you seen the puppy face?" Dawn snorted.

"He's into some very dangerous things, Dawn. I think Buffy has a right to be concerned."

"Yeah. He could be in tons of worse situations if I weren't around. I worry about him, Giles. He doesn't have the back up I had when I lost Buffy."

"You had Spike. And the Scoobies."

"Yeah, and look at all the shit I got into!" Dawn smacked the table. "I tried to resurrect Mom. I made out with a vampire. I stole. It would have been all kinds of bad if Sam was let off the leash."

"You'll try to be careful, won't you?" Giles sighed after a lengthy pause.

"Please, look who you're talking to, Giles," Dawn grinned.

"Would you like me to repeat myself louder then?"


	112. Underneath the Same Big Sky

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 112  
Song: Somewhere Out There - Community Cast (2:11)  
A/N: Um, I adore _An American Tale_ or Fieval as I lovingly called it as a child. This is a very fun version of the song. Also, word count? I couldn't have done that if I'd tried to do it on purpose.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Underneath That Same Big Sky_

"Don't even think about throwing that damn drink, boy," the new Nurse growled at the offending teen.

The smaller man glared at him so fiercely that the jock actually dropped the drink back on himself. The students crowded into the hallway cackled mercilessly at him.

"Owen, don't make the children wet themselves again," the small Japanese woman snickered as she came up beside him.

"Why, can't I be scary?"

"Yes. Like a rabid little monkey, but there's no need to be excessively cruel."

"Why not? He was gonna hit Artie in the face with a slushie."

"He was _what_?"

"Uh-oh, you made Ms. Sato angry. I'd run for your life," Artie snickered.


	113. Didn't Peg You for Stupid

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 107  
Song: The Way I Am - Ingrid Michaelson (2:12)  
A/N: Rereading older bits of the R'V. This seemed like a fun conversation.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Didn't Peg You for Stupid_

"He's not a demon," Cassie sighed, glancing over at Puck.

"Are you sure?" He crossed his arms and glared at the other male.

"Pretty positive. He is a douche bag, however."

"You needed psychic powers to see that?"

"No. Used my eyes like any other sane girl. The question is: what are you going to do about it?"

"Not much I can do, is there?" Puck glared at her.

"Noah Puckerman Winchester. You were willing to take her place in the Goblin realm, but you can't even fight for her against Jesse St. James, the king of tools?" Cassie frowned at him. "I'm disappointed."

"Join the club."


	114. Bid My Blood to Run

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 177  
Song: Bring Me to Life - Evanescence (3:57)  
A/N: Because eventually, they're gonna have to kiss and make up…

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Bid My Blood to Run_

"You _stole_ my child! Goddamn you, Jaeth, you robbed me of my only child!" Sarah slapped at him, trying to make him hurt as badly as she had for all those years.

"You didn't know of her -"

"_Bullshit_! Part of me _always_ knew something was missing! Sixteen years I wondered why I felt so broken! Sixteen years, you kept her hidden away form me. Did I fuck you over so badly back then that you felt it necessary to steal my only child?"

"I did it to keep her alive and safe. I didn't get to be goblin king through benevolent acts. Rachel could not live in my world and I did not trust you to keep her safe!"

Jareth's whole body shook with the impact of her punch. His jaw clicked back into place as he lifted his head to stare up at her.

"You didn't trust a _potential_ slayer to be able to protect her child?"

"You weren't a potential any more, not after you clipped into my realm. Your journey here changed _everything_."


	115. One Small Day In

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 164  
Song: Paradise - Vanessa Carlton (4:50)  
A/N: A little piece between two newer White-Lighters.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
One Small Day In_

"My name was Michael."

Tara glanced up at the younger man. Part of her knew that he'd had died as tragically as she had, but part of it still didn't register to her mind.

"Mine was Tara."

"I died getting someone else out of a burning house."

"I didn't die for any good reason like that."

"You can't let yourself think like that. It'll turn you dark."

"And I'll -"

"You'll do more harm than good."

"I can't believe that its all over."

"It's not. Same song, different verse. It's Malachi now."

"Hmm?"

"My name. It's Malachi, just like Joyce's name is Jaylin now."

"New name, new face?" Tara asked quietly.

"The people we loved, they're still grieving for us. This makes it easier for us to look out for those that we love," Malachi shrugged. "Out there, somewhere I've got a little sister who needs looking after. She's to be your charge."

"And who's your charge?"

"Xander Harris."

"He needs it."

"I know."


	116. Word Would Get Back to Me

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 175  
Song: Should've Said No - Taylor Swift (4:04)  
A/N: Originally a different male character, but yeah. It needed to be someone kind of intimidating.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Word Would Get Back to Me_

"I can't believe you even think that it's a logical next step, you stupid son of a bitch!" Kit threw the full soda bottle at him.

"I think we should have sex after knowing each other for three years, and that's not the next logical step?"

"You are a fucking idiot! Like I would sleep with you?"

"Why not?"

"Um, because I'm in love with Remi!"

Kit's jaw dropped as the admission slipped from her own lips. She couldn't have just said that. She wasn't in love with Remi.

Was she?

Of course she was! But that damn bear wouldn't sleep with her and _ruin_ their friendship.

"Fuck it, we're so having sex," Kit glared at Otto.

"I'm not sleeping with you _now_."

"You were all hot for me not fifteen minutes ago! What kind of bullshit is this?"

"You're in love with the bear. I'm not pulling that down on my head."

"You are the deadliest of the fucking Squires. Sheyle said you scare all of them. And you're fucking afraid of Remi?"

"Yeah."


	117. Please Don't Have Somebody Waiting OnYou

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 237  
Song: Enchanted - Taylor Swift (5:53)  
A/N: Because it's their song! I know that Taylor Swift has popped up at least three times on this long list of ficlets, but I adore this song. And as pissed as Kit is, she so wants him to know.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Please Don't Have Somebody Waiting on You_

"Where is he?"

"He who?" Kit blinked up as Remi stormed into her kitchen like a bear in a china shop. "And can you watch where you stomp?"

"Where is that fucking Squire?" Remi growled at her.

"Sheyle?"

"No," he ground out. "Otto. Quinny said she saw him come in here."

"Quinny? When did you adopt that nickname for her?"

"A while back. Now, where is he?"

"Otto left about twenty minutes ago after Dawn thanked everyone for the gifts."

"He came in here."

"He did. He asked where the bathroom was. I pointed out the directions. Why, he hit on Aimee?"

"No, he hit on _you_."

No, he hit me up for _sex_. I said no. He left," Kit crossed her arms. "Why do you care, Remi?"

"Because you're _mine_."

Kit's eyes widened and she could feel her throat tighten. _Right_. She was _his_. His friend. His quirky little human pet. His personal property. Otto and Remi didn't get along, and he'd be damned if he let the Squire take his Kit. Such utter bullshit.

"Fuck you Remi. Because now, I really do want to go and yank Otto back here by his dick just to prove how much I _am not_ yours."

"What?" Remi glowered at her.

"I am not yours. You didn't want me so get the fuck over yourself. You care now when somebody else wants me. I am sick of it all."


	118. I Begin to Realize

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 158  
Song: The Special Two - Missy Higgins (4:22)  
A/N: So, it started out differently. Same characters, different - sadder- emotions prompting it. Then I said fuck it - we're not going that route yet. (Don't worry, I've saved it in the CoM-to-be-written file. You'll get your sadness on.)

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
I Begin to Realize_

"They're not so scary," Maria grinned at him.

"You have not yet seen the scary those girls can bring," Matt shuddered.

"I'm not scared of some girls. I've faced down aliens," she joked.

"Oh, you should be scared of us," Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Because Matt is our boy, and we watch his back."

"Oh? _Really_?" Maria frowned up at the taller Latina. "You watched his back when he was being dragged away from Lima by his demon-possessed parents? Or when he was being kidnapped by alien slavers?"

"He - _what_?" Santana's mouth hung open in shock as she glanced up at Matt for confirmation.

"Maria's got skills with alien tech," Matt shrugged.

"And I've got his back," Maria smiled brightly at her.

After several seconds, Santana gave an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, she's cool. Doesn't mean we aren't gonna have words about that outfit."

"Hey, it's still better than _Rachel's_," Quinn said quietly.

"True."


	119. I've Said Enough By Now

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 143  
Song: Think Twice - Eve 6 (3:50)  
A/N: It's kind of a friend zone song, and if anything Kit's totally in the friend zone with Remi.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
I've Said Enough By Now_

"Penises suck," Kit muttered darkly over her drink.

"Am I supposed to be hearing this conversation?" Quinn frowned.

"I thought it was the other way around," Brittany blinked.

"Why am I surrounded by teenaged girls?" Kit groaned.

"Because Brittany felt something and I didn't like the look of Remi's face after he left the kitchen," Quinn tried to snatch her drink away.

"Cheerleader, I will cut you if you take my vodka," Kit growled.

"What's up with Remi?" Mercedes asked, coming tio the kitchen.

"His penis sucks," Brittany answered.

"Uh, I don't think I'm old enough to hear this."

"I know I'm not the right gender to hear it," Artie looked ill.

"Why are you all following me?" Kit yelled, snatching her drink back from Quinn.

"Yo, the bear just totally body slammed into the scary Squire!" Puck shouted.

"What? I'll kill him."


	120. Show Whatcha Got Now

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 167  
Song: Rude Boy - Rihanna (3:43)  
A/N: Seriously. I started rewriting this one four times! Urgh.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Show Whatcha Got Now_

"Can you get off of me now?"

"No. You are being an asshat and we are not standing for that. Figuratively speaking."

"Artie, don't make me smack you kit glowered. What are the lot of you hoping to accomplish here? Me _not_ saving Otto's life?"

"We could care less about Otto. He can handle his biz," Artie snorted.

"No. Seriously. You _teenagers_ need to back off on this one."

"Nope." Quinn smacked her back. "Stop trying to buck me off!"

"Kinky," Puck grinned dirtily at them.

"Noah," Rachel frowned at him. "Honestly, now is not the appropriate venue."

"I am not going to let Remi get hurt because of me!" Kit glowered up Quinn. "Now get off of me, Quinny!"

"Wait, you're worried about _Remi_ getting hurt?" Mercedes frowned at her.

"He's a five hundred pound grizzly bear. I think he's all good in this fight," Sam Evans added.

"You are all _idiots_. If Remi kills Otto - then his ass is grass. I'm not having that!"


	121. You Think I Can Figure It Out?

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 171  
Song: She Likes Me For Me - Blessid Union of Souls (3:25)  
A/N: Yeah. Not sure why they're together. It's a bit odd.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
You Think I Can Figure It Out?_

"What the hell does she see in you?" The younger man glared down at him.

"Fuck if I know," Owen shrugged. "The fact that I blew her off for so long, most likely."

"So, you treated her like a dick and she fell all over you?"

"I didn't say it was an excellent idea. But our situation is different than yours," Owen glared back at him. "And I better not hear of you treating that girl the same way."

"That's such bull - "

"That I think you'd treat her that way, or the fact that I'd get upset over it?"

"Bit of both, actually. Besides, it's _Cassie_. I'm not going to do to her what you did to Tosh."

"Never say never. Sometimes you don't mean for it to happen, but it does," Owen shrugged. "You can be a total ass to the people you love and not even be able to call bullshit on yourself. God knows I've done it lots. Now get the hell out of my clinic."


	122. So What If You Can See

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 137  
Song: Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace (3:51)  
A/N: Don't ask. Too much shifter/werepeople stories consumed in the last 24 hours. Honest.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
So What If You Can See_

"There's no reason to take that tone with her," Donny snarled at his brother.

"You bring a _freak_ into our home and I'm not supposed to take that badly?"

"I'll go, really. Dawn's waiting so I'll go, Donny, Shy murmured.

"No, you're not going anywhere, Shy. Look, Raph, I like her -"

"She's a kid!"

"She's short, not a kid. And oh, she's not a reporter that can out us to the public," Donatello shot back.

"April was in trouble!"

"April's _always_ in trouble!" Donatello muttered.

"I don't want to cause a fight between you guys. You're brothers," Shy tugged on Donny's arm. "It's best I go. Vi is starting to get a bit weird being in the tunnels. And your brother isn't happy I'm here."

"I'm happy," Michelangelo joked.

"No one asked you ,Mikey."

"I'll go."


	123. I'm Better Near to You

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 183  
Song: Near to You - A Fine Frenzy (4:34)  
A/N: Yeah. Cheesy, I know.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
I'm Better Near to You_

"I just need a couple of minutes to process this," Buffy's hands shook as she sat down unsteadily.

"Buffy, take a few deep breaths," Graham's hands worked a minor miracle on her tensely set shoulders.

"That's your line in a few months, not right now."

"Buff, you need to breathe and maybe let go of my wrist. I sort of need it," Vi joked.

"It'll heal," the older slayer glared up at her.

"Wow. And this is only the beginning. I wish you the very best of luck," Vi muttered to Graham.

"I'm stronger than I look."

"But your bones still take the same amount of time to heal as every other normal person."

"That's why we have mini-slayers for her to take her mood swings out on," Dawn rubbed her own bulging stomach. "Welcome to the joys of impending motherhood."

"It wasn't that bad," Anya bounced her loud little boy on her hip.

"I think you all are making the situation worse," Graham muttered. "How about we let Buffy breathe alone. With just me. Her husband."

"Spoil our fun, why don't you?"


	124. Those Who Need More Than They Get

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 237  
Song: Boogie Wonderland - Brittany Murphy (5:09)  
A/N: Yeah. I have nothing to add here.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Those Who Need More Than They Get_

"This is getting ridiculous and petty now," Dawn sighed.

"I don't think it is," Dean grinned.

"That's because you're you," Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"You need to stop playing matchmaker and trying to be a fixer."

"And you need to stop being so pessimistic, Dean."

"I'm not being pessimistic -"

"You are telling me that even after that spectacular display of love and affection that I should just let it be?"

"Remi beat the shit out of Otto, and the glee kids sat on Kit to keep her from interfering. That's not a spectacular display of shit. That is insanity at it's best."

"Remi and Kit are meant for each other -"

"And if they sex it up and it turns out she's not his chosen mate? Where does that leave them?"

"I -" Dawn's mouth hung open. She hadn't thought of that.

"Exactly. You think his past issues haven't fucked him up enough?" Dean frowned at her. "Do you really wan that for your best friend?"

"I want her to be happy and in love, Dawn's mouth quivered. "I want her to be as happy as we are!"

"Dammit, Dawnie," Dean pulled his new wife tightly to him. "You gotta let them handle this on their own. Worry about your own happy ending, just for a month or two and then you can bug the shit out of them, okay?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Jerk!"


	125. You Could Have It All

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 154  
Song: Hurt - Johnny Cash (3:38)  
A/N: Once again, I have absorbed about five too many shifter stories in the last few days. Enjoy the Remi-ness.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
You Could Have It All_

"Remi, I swear if you break something on Otto, I'm going to strangle you," Kit tugged at his arm. Like she could move the bear if he wasn't willing to be moved.

"You need all of his parts in working order, Kitten?" Remi snarled.

"No, I need yours in working order," Kit snapped back at him. "And I can't take the chance that you'll break your hand breaking Otto's fucking face."

"Language," someone chuckled from behind them.

Kit whipped her head around to level her glare at them.

"You got an issue with my fucking language, then take your fucking face out of my fucking business," Kit glared down at Remi. "Now, back the fuck off the squire and sack up. I have a need for your bits."

"Oh, I think she's gonna get more than she asked for."

Remi barely let Quinny's comment register. His mind was still stuck on Kit's last statement.


	126. I'm Not Who I Used to Be at All

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 106  
Song: It's Not Just Make Believe - Kari Kimmel (2:32)  
A/N: Truncated version of the song. (I heard it over the end credits of the movie.)

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
I'm Not Who I Used to Be at All_

"You know, I'd almost say you set all of this up," Vi frowned at him.

"Set _what_ up?"

"Who's Lucinda?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Connor bluffed, his face reddening.

"You don't know who Lucinda is?"

"Not the foggiest."

"You know, I'm not believing you."

"Do we look like we're in Frell?"

"Oh, so you _do_ know who Lucinda is?" Vi grinned.

"Yes. I know who that freak of nature is. Her wings should be clipped."

"And you didn't have her send a steamy Squire in Kit's path?"

"Lucinda would have _blown_ them up, not tried to hook them up," Connor rolled his eyes.


	127. Somebody Please Tell Them Who the F I Is

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 132  
Song: Super Bass - Nicki Minaj (3:38)  
A/N: I fried my brain with all the heavy lifting (word count wise) yesterday. Enjoy the mindless freedom of the radio on random.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Somebody Please Tell Them Who the F I Is_

Cassie frowned at the group at large. Dawn was torn between laughing and yelling, Dean was holding her back and Otto was dragging himself away.

"They need to just _do it_ already," Adam groaned beside her.

"That's the problem," Cassie sighed. "Will the mark appear on her hand or won't it? Kit thinks its because of his Katagaria side that it won't happen.."

"Huh?"

"More animal than man," Cassie said quietly. "But even he forgets he's _Arcadian_, not Katagaria."

"So it's possible?"

"More than possible," Cassie's eyes went milky white for a minute. "If the Fates fuck with Kit and Remi's destiny, they'll have more than Acheron on their tails. Savitar wouldn't let them pull that shit on Fang and Aimee, and Momma Bear is looking out over her cubs even now."


	128. A Box of Hammers

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words:  
Song: Closer to Love - Mat Kearney (3:38)  
A/N: So, I was irritated at a 'person'…and it manifested in fic. (Also, yay, 2 ¼'s pages done on chapter 19 of Sarmatian Ladies (normally each chapter's about 6 pages.)).

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
A Box of Hammers_

"Can I throw him in a vat of acid?"

"No." He pulled a face. "Imagine the _smell_."

"Oh. Can I drop a box of hammers on him?"

"From what height, how many hammers and what size would they be?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, miniature doctor's rubber hammers wouldn't do much good, now would they? Especially if they were in a - well, a plastic Kaboodle."

"How do you know about Kaboodles?"

"Live long enough, you learn a thing or two," the Doctor shrugged.

"Especially if they're teenage girls?"

"Well, yes. Actually. I've got one and an old maid now!"

"Oi, who you callin' old, _Gramps_?" Donna glared at him over the cooing baby.

"I just - I feel like he deserves more pain for hurting Kit," Quinn argued.

"Don't they always?"

"No one hurts my cousin."


	129. Compelled to Do What We Must Do

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 129  
Song: The Secret's in the Telling - Dashboard Confessional (3:24)  
A/N: Who the hell is that baby they're cooing over in the last chapter? (Nope, not another Doctor-Donna child. I just can't figure out if it's a) Beth Fabray-Puckerman-Williams-Goblin, b) Jesse Finn, c) Pebbles (oh, right she hasn't been born yet). Either Beth or Jesse then.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Compelled to Do What We Must Do_

"I don't think you should levitate him off the floor like that," Vi frowned.

"It's keeping the kid quiet. What else do you want me to do with it?" Carlos snapped.

"Where's your maternal -"

"You did not just go there. _Paternal_, Vi. I've got a di-"

"Language around the baby, Trejo," Samantha Finn snagged her toddler son out of the magical spell. "Float your girlfriend, not my kid."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Carlos actually blushed a little at that.

"Oh, don't let Dawn hear that. She's determined that everyone needs to be happy and mated like her. She'll hit you up next," Vi warned.

"I aint' scared of no-"

"Carlos, did you meet my friend -" Dawn started to say, coming up beside them.

"Too late, bub."


	130. Oh, Author of the Moment

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 150  
Song: Happily Ever After - He Is We (3:33)  
A/N: I adore this song like crazy. It got me through the last installments of: _Sarmatian Ladies_, _Not Nearly All_, and _The Many Qualities of Mercy_.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Oh, Author of the Moment_

Buffy couldn't fight the smile on her face as she looked out at all of her family scattered below her on the sprawling green lawn. That she had lived to have a lawn was an awe in and of itself. That she'd kind of sort of gotten her HEA moment was mind boggling.

"Now, what's with that grin?" Graham wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, his mouth hovering beside her ear.

"I'm a Cookie. And I think I've spawned a bakery in the aftershocks," Buffy chuckled.

"Your sister's married, your parents are back together, Remi and Kit are finally having knock-out drag-down sex in the foyer -"

"As long as they're not tonguing the foyer, I'm five by five," Buffy pulled her best Faith-impression on her husband.

"It's a good place to be."

"It really is. Now, I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop on my head."


	131. Go Ahead, Get Trampled By a Rhino

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 136  
Song: Mother Knows Best - Donna Murphy (3:10)  
A/N: Because. I just put Kit through hell in LtBWR. She deserves to get snarky.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Go Ahead, Get Trampled By a Rhino_

"It's for the best."

"For the best that I leave Lima?" Quinn spat, turning away from Kit. "I think you enjoy pulling me away from my life -"

"Yes, because it's my joy in life to annoy the shit out of you, Blondie."

"Maybe! Maybe you're so hard up for that man -"

"And why the fuck would you want to stay here?" Kit cut her off. "Oh, lets do stay in the town where two of your exes were so wound up around Rachel berry that no one noticed when your life was in danger. Where your parents abandoned you for making a mistake. Yeah. I'm really fucking up your flow, kid."

"I -" Quinn gaped at her.

"Now, Gran wants to see you. She wants you and me both. Let's not disappoint her, mmkay?"


	132. Wouldn't You Like to See Something Stran

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 136  
Song: This Is Halloween - Panic! At the Disco (3:36)  
A/N: Wow, that was utterly depressing. And not what I imagined the song would inspire.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Wouldn't You Like to See Something Strange_

Martha frowned at Riley's hunched figure.

"You still moping?" Martha demanded, hands on her hips as she came around to see him clearly in the light.

"He's a year old today," Riley said quietly.

"You could go see him -"

"Samantha doesn't want to see me, and he's got the whole Scooby gang around him."

"But not his dad," Martha shook him. "You are thick, Finn. That boy needs his father in his life. Good, bad, or ugly, you need to be there for your son."

"I don't think so," Riley stepped away from her.

"Riley, where are you going?" Martha frowned.

"I picked up an extra patrol."

"Riley?"

"See you later, Jones," Riley smiled sadly at her, and turned away from her one last time.

"Riley?"

It was the last time she saw him alive.


	133. Can I Be Saved? Is There a Way?

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 106  
Song: At the Opera Tonight - Darren Smith & Terrance Zdunich (2:10)  
A/N: Ugh.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Can I Be Saved? Is There a Way?_

Samantha stared down at the sleeping form of her son, her heart heavy that he would never know Riley. The whole compound was in shock. Riley's death had thrown them all for a loop.

Martha had arrived hours earlier, her face streaked with tears as she told them the story. Dawn and Buffy had both been stunned, Graham had looked as if someone had shot him. And then there had been Samantha. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel. It was sadness, in the end. Sadness that little Jesse Finn would never know his father, and that Riley would never truly know their son.


	134. From the Mouths of Babes

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 131  
Song: Lucky - Glee Cast (3:08)  
A/N: Because Mari (the littlest wee!Winchester) was feeling neglected.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
From the Mouths of Babes_

Mercedes blinked at the little girl staring up at her. This was odd.

"Kit's doing the dirty with Remi," she giggled.

"I don't think that's -"

"Yep, she is."

"Mari, stop saying that!" Puck clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You're getting sensitive over that?" Mercedes shook her head at him.

"Kit's - I don't need to know about her knockin' boots with the Bear."

"I would understand if it was _Dawn_ we were talking about -"

"Do not mention that," Adam shuddered.

"You do realize she's pregnant with your brother's baby, right?"

"We don't talk about Kit, Dawn or Vi in the sexual sense. At all," Sam shook his blond head.

"They're squicky about it, Cassie sighed. "But they'll totally mack on Buffy and Faith."

"That's different."

"Yeah, they're older."


	135. Top That

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 193  
Song: How to Disappear Completely - Radiohead (5:56)  
A/N: Um, I don't know planets and I'm pretty sure I used the name of a workout tape…meh.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Top That_

"It ain't tha' impressive, _cher_," Remi crossed his arms and glared at the big blue box.

"The man travels to and fro across time, Peltier," Kit frowned at him. "I'd say that's pretty damn impressive."

"I always knew I liked your spunk," the Doctor winked at her, while Donna pulled a face behind his back. "Whaddya say to a little trip?"

"Oooh, I always did want to go back to the dark ages!" Kit grinned at him.

A big arm grasped her around the middle and jerked her backwards. Within seconds, her vision wavered and she found herself in a very peculiar landscape. It looked like Lima, if Lima were covered in trees and not beat to shit by Manifest Destiny yet.

"The dark ages of Lima," Remi's voice rumbled over her ear.

"Okay, that is impressive."

A few minutes later they were back where they had started from. Except the Doctor and Donna looked incredibly bored and were curiously munching on roast turkey legs.

"We stopped over in the Dark Ages…of Planet PX90," Donna took a big bite of her turkey leg.

"Time and _space_, bearman. Always trumps trivial little time travel."


	136. Every Day I Fight for All My Future Some

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 149  
Song: Strip Me - Natasha Bedingfield (3:29)  
A/N: Teenaged wee!Winchesters/Puckermans! Don't ask me why.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
Every Day I Fight for All My Future Somethings_

"I don't think you should poke that - stop it, Mari!"

"Why can't I poke it?"

"Uh, because you could kill us all?" Ben slapped her hand away from the strange object.

"You forget who is the Aunt in this situation, Benjamin," Mari glared at him.

"And you forget who's older! What would Dad say?"

"He'd say: '_Sammy, watch out before Mari maims you with the strange object that fell from the sky_'!" Mari rolled her eyes at him as she deepened her voice to sound like Dean.

"Okay, he probably would yell for Uncle Sam," Ben chuckled, pulling himself up from his crouch. "What do you think Leah?"

"I think we should call Aunt Dawn to figure out what that thing is," Leah shoved her dark hair back from her face.

"It's a friggin' object from space, not a demonic one!" Mari stomped her foot.

"Uncle Jack then?"


	137. I Need a Vacation Tonight

Title: Resurrected Our Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, The Avengers, Batman*, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Ella Enchanted (movie), Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
Summary: Some random (#*$#% more) snippets of the Resurrected 'Verse. Multiple focuses.  
Words: 150  
Song: Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears (3:48)  
A/N: New fandom…I blame Spiderman.

_**Resurrected Our Thoughts**  
I Need a Vacation Tonight_

"You're not Batman. Stop telling everyone you are."

"I never claimed I was Batman. I just implied, heavily, that I could do shit like him."

"Are you good at being a playboy or a billionaire?" Kit glared at Dean.

"Reformed, sweetheart."

"Ew, you procreated with my BFF. Do not do that creepy ass Winchester Leer at me ever again."

"It was a wink, not a leer."

"Still creepy as fuck," Kit rolled her eyes at him. "Where _is_ Dawn?"

"Helping Ben with his homework," Dean shuddered. He was really grateful that Dawn was there when such parenting skills were needed. "Besides, is Batman gonna sue me for copyright infringement."

"Batman isn't real." Kit tapped her fingers against her chin. "Of course, if you said you were Ironman, I'm pretty sure Stark Industries would sue the hell out of you."

"You think Ironman's petty like that?"

"Not really. Maybe. A little?"


End file.
